Things I'd Never Say
by PockyCookie
Summary: Rocky meets a guy who is older than her and is immediately drawn to him as he is to her. Despite the age gap the two of them fall in love and form a bond. This story disregards the episode Future It Up. Rated for later chapters but M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Plot**

**My first actual Fanfiction. It is a Shake It Up Fanfic but hey ho. Takes place after the season finale and CeCe has her memories back. The girls are now 17 and I guess I'll figure everyone elses ages out as I go along. Anyways onto the plot, in which Rocky meets a guy with similar views as her and they have a lot in common and this is basically a love story. Plus I'm not American so bare with me. Also I don't own the cast of Shake it up. I do own Chase and Sami. **

Monday morning arrived far too quickly for Rocky's liking. The weekend never seemed to last and school always had to be right around the corner. Rocky managed to wake up before her alarm went off, something she had never done. This morning felt different to every other morning. Perhaps today was her lucky day.

She threw open the curtains, only to discover it was raining. She groaned but carried on her morning routine. Her routine was steadfast and had to be done before CeCe arrived, afterall CeCe had a talent for being a distraction. First Rocky had her breakfast, then she trudged to the bathroom, knocking Ty's door as she went.

He didn't need to be up for another few hours for his shift at the arcade but if she was awake then he may as well be. She heard a thud resonate from his room as she entered the bathroom. He must have tripped over the junk in his room. Ty had never been a morning person.

Rocky quickly showered and a towel dried herself then wrapped herself in her pink dressing gown again. She felt more awake now and skipped down the hall. She had laid out her clothes in preparation the night before. She dressed and glanced at herself in her dressing table mirror.

The girl staring back had dark brown hair that never seemed content to have a definate style. She pouted and stepped back a bit, analysing herself a bit more. She had always been tall but at 17 her body had matured. She had a near enough perfect hourglass figure and long legs. _Lanky,_ she thought and sighed.

She left her bedroom and headed into the lounge to await CeCe's arrival. Her best friend would probably be late. A sudden noise behind her made her look round. Ty had at last dragged himself from his bed and was munching on some cereal.

"Morning," she smiled at him, recieving a withering look from her older brother.

"As long as you didn't say good morning. Would have been a good morning if someone hadn't banged on my door at 7am." He raised a dark brow at her and she grinned sweetly.

It seemed CeCe was going to be late again so Rocky decided to go and keep Ty company. He rolled his eyes when she sat opposite him.

"Was Mom here when you got up?" He asked, through a mouthful of cereal. Rocky shook her head.

Marcie had left early that morning. Normally she left a note on the fridge but this morning she had obviously forgot.

"I wish you'd come back full time to Shake It Up," she mumbled and Ty pushed his bowl away. They'd had this conversation before.

"Yeah but I enjoy the arcade. I really want to make my own games one day." He stood and left her to sit in the kitchen. Rocky picked up the bowl and put it in the sink.

She heard three taps on the window. She got in the lounge just as CeCe was clambering through, looking bedraggled and sleepy.

"Good Mornin'" CeCe grinned, by way of apology for being late.

"Would be a better morning if you could tell the time," she slapped CeCe's arm playfully and the two of them left the apartment building.

It wasn't a long walk to school but with the rain beating down it felt like the journey lasted longer. CeCe insisted on trying to jump in puddles and she waved at passing cars in hopes of getting splashed. Rocky just laughed at her friend's bizarre antics. When they arrived at school they had made it just in time.

They were in the seats just before the bell rang for homeroom. The day passed very uneventfully and Rocky couldn't help but wonder what happened to her lucky day. Everything seemed the same as per usual. She ate lunch with CeCe, Tinka and Deuce. CeCe and Tinka would sit and discuss boys and fashion.

Deuce spent most of his lunch hour texting Dina and only partially joining in with conversations. Occasionally they would see Flynn and he would give them a passing wave. It got to the end of the day and Rocky followed CeCe home. Rocky ambled along, listening to CeCe talk.

Turns out CeCe had a date on Saturday and Rocky couldn't help but feel disappointed but she wished her friend luck. Despite Rocky's annoyance at Ty not being on Shake It Up, she had to admit to not being able to devote as much time to dancing. This was something that made Rocky's mood sour again.

"Oh I'm going to need an outfit for Saturday." CeCe was still talking about this guy she'd met. "Perhaps you'd like to help me."

Rocky groaned. She knew CeCe would spend ages dragging her around shops and yet she had so many clothes in her wardrobe already.

"What about that purple dress you bought last week?" Rocky asked, praying CeCe would just see reason.

"Rocky I'm surprised at you. My date outfit has to be perfect." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah but the purple dress suited you so well," Rocky knew she was merely looking for an excuse to not go.

"A-ha that was last week though," CeCe giggled as she waved at a passing car. This girl was clearly insane.

A sudden noise interrupted their mock argument. Rocky fumbled with her bag and pulled out her phone. She frowned when she saw Ty was calling her. CeCe peered at the screen too, sharing in her bemusement.

When she answered Ty's frantic voice nearly deafened her. He was obviously at work. She could hear the sounds of people talking behind him.

"Finally," his tone annoyed her. "Listen Rocky. I've left my wallet on the table in my room. I need you to go grab it then bring it to me."

"Are you serious? I have homework to do, not to mention that I'll have to walk in the rain twice," she knew she sounded bratty but she couldn't help but be annoyed at his carelessness.

Eventually she agreed to retrieve his wallet. CeCe had offered to walk with her to the arcade but Rocky had declined. She just wanted to get there and back in time to get her homework done.

The Retro Arcade was situated along the busiest strip of the shopping area. Rocky literally had to slide past people in order to get inside. The Arcade always smelt of stale popcorn and sweat. She couldn't understand why Ty liked working here. She was nearly knocked flying by a group of boys as they ran to the next fighting game.

She glanced round, realising how out of place she must have looked in amongst all the gamers. She didn't dress as outrageously as before, preferring jeans and a stylish top but still liking to maintain her individuality. She glanced over at the help desk but no one was manning it.

She didn't know any of Ty's work colleagues so she felt completely lost. She settled for wandering round, searching for her brother. She eventually found him, cleaning up a discarded drink. She tapped him on the shoulder and the relief was evident on his features when he saw her.

Ty finished mopping the floor and led Rocky to a door at the back of the arcade. This room must have been where the staff had their lunches. Rocky produced the wallet and was about to hand it to him, glad to have completed her mission. She was about to run away when the door flew open.

A young girl was the first to enter. She had the pinkest hair Rocky had ever seen. The second into the room was a guy. He was tall and had long, black hair. He had a small goatee beard and he seemed to be in deep conversation with the pink headed girl. Both stopped their discussion when they noticed Rocky.

"Guys this is Rocky, my little sister," Ty pushed Rocky forward and she wanted to punch him for putting her in such an awkward position. "Rocky this is Sami and Chase."

Sami was first to react and she reached forward, pulling Rocky into a side splitting hug. She pulled back when she realised Rocky felt a little awkward. Chase stepped forward and thankfully didn't hug her. He held out his hand and Rocky slipped her small hand into his. She hadn't taken the time to look at him closely.

She found she had to look up at Chase and this was something that pleased her immensely. Rocky had always hated her height. She had been freakishly tall when she was fourteen and it seemed she was stuck at 5,5. The man in front of her was at least 6,1. She met his gaze and blushed under his dark eyes.

When she realised she had been holding his hand for what was deemed longer than socially normal, she quickly let go and stepped back. Her face felt hot and yet when she had shook Chase's hand she felt a spark in the air. Had anyone else felt that weird electric feeling? She glanced at Ty, only to find him chatting to Sami. They seemed oblivious to whatever was going on.

She turned her gaze back to Chase. He was about to leave but she found herself wanting to speak to him, despite her shyness. She smiled when he glanced at her.

"I hope Ty's not as lazy as he is here. He's terrible round the house," she smiled again when he turned his full attention on her.

"As far as employees go he's a decent guy," That accent, definately American but with twinges of someother dialect.

His voice was like velvet and Rocky found herself unsure of what to say next. This guy talked as though he was Ty's boss.

"You're Ty's boss?" She shuffled from foot to foot, wanting to hear that lovely accent again.

"I'm the assistant manager. Jake is the manager." Rocky nodded. She had no idea who Jake was but that didn't matter. Ty had finished speaking to Sami and tapped Rocky on the shoulder. She suddenly remembered why she had walked all the way to the arcade. She handed Ty his wallet.

She shuffled nervously, guessing this was her cue to leave. Sami gave her one last hug before departing back into the hustle and bustle of the arcade.

"Well I better go. It was really great to meet you," she wanted her goodbye to Chase to be more significant for some reason but this was all she could come up with.

Ty thanked his sister and said goodbye. Rocky glanced out the staffroom window, rain was pelting on the frosted glass. She decided today had been the worst day ever. She was about to leave when Chase stopped her.

"My shift ended a couple of minutes ago. I could drive you home?" He chuckled when she looked at the window again and nodded shyly. She trailed behind him to the employee car park.

He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for her. Rocky had to admit she liked that he was so gentlemanly. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Chase shut the door behind her. She watched him walk behind the car and open the door. He sat next to her, slamming the door shut.

He buckled himself in and rolled down the window, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. She watched him with interest whilst his attention wasn't on her. He twisted the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He reached into the glove box, retrieving a lighter. His eyes flashed back to her and she quickly glanced away.

Her cheeks were stained red and she didn't want him seeing. She heard the distinct flick of the lighter. He put the car into drive and pulled away from the kerb. Rocky turned her attention back to him, watching as he kept one hand casually on the wheel and used the other to flick cigarette ash out the window.

Chase glanced at her again and smirked when she turned to look out the window. He decided to try and wind her up.

"Ya know Rocky is a very unusual name," at his words she glanced back at him. He was still focussed on driving but he could see her smile.

"My actual name is Raquel but everyone calls me Rocky." She felt awkward so she covered the awkwardness with trying to be helpful. "Do you need directions?"

Chase shook his head, "I've dropped Ty home on plenty of occasions."

He flicked the cigarette out the window and Rocky visibly winced at the action. She hated littering and would often pull CeCe up on such behaviour but for some reason her brain wouldn't let the words come out.

"Still in school?" Chase glanced at her again to find she looked slightly indignant and he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like an angry puppy.

"Yeah I'm a Junior. What school do you attend?" She was shocked when he scoffed.

"I'm 25 I don't go to school, kiddo." He smirked when her face turned red and she pouted.

She tilted her head to look at him some more. He didn't look 25 but then Deuce didn't look his age. Rocky was surprised when the car stopped and she was about to ask what was going on when she saw they were outside the apartment building.

She had been so caught up that she hadn't realised they were nearly at her home. She forced herself to meet Chase's eyes and she smiled.

"Thank you for the lift home," she shuffled awkwardly. What else could she say? She was never going to see this remarkable but infuriating man ever again. The thought filled her with a kind of sadness.

She was about to open the door when she felt him tap her on the shoulder. Rocky didn't want to look back but she did anyway. He seemed concerned by her sudden show of sadness.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" His question made her so happy but she tried to play it cool.

"Yeah that sounds cool," she fought to stop the giggles. "I'm free this weekend."

Rocky didn't think he'd take her seriously and that he'd rebuff her, laugh and say he was joking. Afterall she was just a kid to him.

"Yeah how about Saturday?" He leant on the steering wheel. "Ty's got my number so text me and I'll call you." He gave her a lazy grin.

Rocky nodded and got out of the car, she shut the door and watched him drive away. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had a date. She, Rocky Blue had a date. Logan had never even taken her on a date, unless the pizza place counted as a date.

She practically floated up the stairs and into the apartment. Mom wasn't home and Ty wouldn't be home till later but she had the urge to tell someone. CeCe would be upstairs, avoiding her homework at all costs.

When Rocky climbed through CeCe's window she found her best friend watching cartoons and eating snacks. Flynn was sat on the armchair, actually making an attempt to do his homework. Rocky cleared her throat and both teens turned to look at her.

"Was Ty all right?" CeCe asked, noticing Rocky had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah same as ever. Guess who has a date on Saturday?" Rocky watched as CeCe stood and moved round the couch.

"You too?" CeCe beamed. Rocky grinned and jumped up and down. Her excitement was contagious.

"Lets both go shopping for outfits," both girls whooped and giggled. Flynn rolled his eyes. He continued attempting the Algebra homework he had been assigned but none of it was sinking in. He would have to force Henry to tutor him again later. He tossed the books on the floor.

"So who's the mystery guy, Rocky?" He waited for his sister to stop her incessant rambling.

"Well his name is Chase and he works at the arcade." Her voice shook with barely surpressed excitement.

Flynn's eyebrows knotted together. He tried to recall Ty's workmates. There was the manager, Jake. A man with little sense of humour, which was unusual for running an arcade. He remembered that insane pink haired girl. There were a few other part timers who Ty didn't really see all too often. He suddenly recalled Chase. He was the tall guy with long hair.

He seemed like a decent guy and Rocky seemed to like him. He smiled and shrugged. CeCe was still rambling on, giving Rocky dating advice and Flynn was certain if Rocky followed his sister's advice she would end up alone with 40 cats.

When Rocky got home, Marcie Blue had arrived home and was preparing dinner. Rocky told her Mom about her day. Rocky's parents were really loving and didn't mind her dating anymore. Her Mom seemed thrilled and when Dad got home she would be sure to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

On Tuesday night Ty Blue had a night off and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was disturbed at 7am again by Rocky, hammering on his door. He groaned when she burst into his bedroom. She was already dressed and seemed full of energy. He glared at her and she smiled back, seemingly unaware that he wanted to murder her.

"Ty I need Chase's number?" She was in front of him now, shuffling from foot to foot. Ty sat up and handed her the phone. She took it and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand. She looked confused.

"If I give you my phone, will you get out?" He hissed, hoping to sound threatening. Rocky smiled and danced away. Ty let his head fall back onto the pillow and fell back to sleep.

Rocky added Chase's phone number to her phone, but her joy was overtaken by doubt in an instance. What if she texted Chase and he ignored her? What if this was all some massive practical joke? She spent a few minutes contemplating that very possibility.

CeCe arrived a few minutes later, early for a change. She stopped when she noticed her best friend staring at her phone. CeCe walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rocky? You Ok?" CeCe watched her friends face crumple a little.

"I want to text him but I have no idea what to say and what if he ignores me?" Rocky was frantic by this point.

CeCe chuckled and Rocky glared at her. At this point in the proceedings CeCe was obviously going to try and deliver some sage advice.

"Just play it cool and if he doesn't get in touch then that's his problem." CeCe rubbed Rocky's arm soothingly. "You're awesome and if he doesn't see that then he's a jerk."

Rocky nodded and she had to admit that CeCe's words were quite sage. Rocky pocketed her phone and the two of them left for school.

Again, it was another uneventful day. At lunch time Rocky slipped away from her friends to the toilets. She paced the bathroom, gripping her phone like a lifeline. Eventually she had calmed down enough to decide on what to put in her text. She flicked her thumb across the touchscreen, causing the phone to come alive.

She started typing; _Hey Chase, its me Rocky. Ty's little sister in case you'd forgot. I'm just texting to make arrangements for our day out on Saturday. Anyways see you soon, maybe. _

She hit send after toying with the idea of adding kisses to the end of the text. She decided not to afterall he may think she was being too forward. She pocketed her phone and left the bathroom.

After lunch she carried on with her lessons and found herself checking to see if her phone had vibrated but no such luck. After school she walked home with CeCe, who was talking animatedly about her date on Saturday. Rocky checked her phone again but there was no response.

"So how does Thursday sound to you?" Rocky glanced at CeCe. The red head was staring at her expectantly.

"For what?" She smiled but CeCe groaned.

"To go get outfits for our dates," CeCe gripped her best friend's arm. Rocky found herself nodding.

She didn't want to disappoint CeCe but she hoped that Chase called. Rocky said her goodbyes to CeCe once she got to her front door and went into the apartment. Ty was sat watching cartoons. He and CeCe had so much in common.

He glanced up when he heard her come in. His brow furrowed and he remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"Why'd you need Chase's digits?" He tilted his head to gaze at her. Rocky shuffled into the kitchen to get a drink.

"We were going to hang out on Saturday," she tried to sound casual but Ty laughed.

"Like a date? You like him don't ya?" He laughed when she nearly dropped her glass of juice. She was blushing and denying it like crazy.

"Rocky don't panic. I'm only messing with you." He watched as she sat next to him. Her facade of joy was replaced by sadness.

"I don't think he likes me back. I texted him earlier and no response." She rubbed her eyes and Ty sighed in annoyance. Sometimes she could be so stubborn.

"He's working till eight thirty," he sounded harsh but it cut through her reverie of self doubt. Her entire face lit up again. There may still be hope.

Rocky spent her time doing her homework and after dinner she helped her Mom wash up. Marcie noticed her daughter's nervous behaviour but decided not to bring it up, lest Rocky have a full scale meltdown. Time was going so slowly and Rocky spent the evening glaring at her phone.

At nine thirty her phone went off and she was very quick to answer it and in an instant she was glad she had. She immediately recognised Chase's voice on the other end.

"Hey Rocky, sorry for the late call. I've literally just got home." He sounded happy but tired.

"That's fine. So did you still want to spend time with me on Saturday. I mean if you don't want to then that's fine," she knew she was rambling when she heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah I'm still up for Saturday. I'll pick you up at twelve thirty." His voice made her melt but she controlled herself just long enough to agree.

"Yeah sounds great, see you soon." Rocky wanted to punch herself. She sounded so dreamy and girly.

"See you soon," The conversation didn't last long but it left Rocky feeling pleasantly happy. She spent the evening watching tv with her Mom.

* * *

"What about this outfit?" CeCe held up some kind of hideous pink monstrosity. Rocky rolled her eyes.

It was already Thursday and the girls were outfit hunting. Tinka had come along as well. She was making even more unhelpful suggestions.

"Perhaps a bit of glitter? Or some fairy lights?" She, too was analysing the pink top CeCe had found and Rocky watched them both contemplate the use of glitter on an already hideous top.

They had only been shopping for half and hour and already Rocky knew she never wanted to go shopping again. She thumbed through the rack next to her. Nothing stood out and she wanted to stand 's main dilemma was that she wanted an outfit that was casual but sophisticated. She didn't want Chase seeing her as Ty's little sister.

CeCe had pulled out another purple dress but this one was strapless and quite short. She was pressing it against herself and spinning round. Tinka was admiring it and Rocky knew CeCe had found her dream dress. Rocky toyed with a few more racks when something attracted her attention. She gripped the hanger, pulling out a dress she instantly adored.

The dress in question wasn't too short and would probably end just above her knees. The top half was frilly with a polka dot pattern. There was a tan belt seperating the top from the bottom. The skirt was navy and not too over the top. Near the shoulders of the dress were two pices of fabric to tie in a bow.

This was it. Rocky knew this was her dress. It was her size and it was casual but elegant. She clutched it to herself and spun around as CeCe had done. The other two girls glanced at their friend. CeCe smiled and touched the dress. It suited Rocky to a tee and she couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

Tinka seemed to approve as well but seemed disappointed there weren't more sparkles. With both dresses purchased the three of them sauntered round the mall. CeCe wanted the perfect pair of heels for her dress. Rocky had a pair of heeled brown boots, teamed with tights and this dress it would be a killer combination.

Eventually CeCe settled on a pair of stiletto heels and Rocky felt dizzy looking at them. CeCe was good at walking in heels because she was small. Rocky felt her height made her look like she was teetering in heels.

When it started to get dark the three of them headed home. Tinka wished them both luck and headed home first. Rocky and CeCe walked together, discussing their outfits. CeCe's date was called Kyle. He went to a different school and CeCe knew him through mutual friends.

CeCe was quite lucky. She had been on many dates and out of herself, Rocky and Tinka, she was the most experienced. CeCe had had several serious boyfriends and had lost her virginity at 16. Rocky had only gone so far as a kiss and that was with Logan. She had really liked Logan but he hadn't liked CeCe.

The two girls parted ways when they got to Rocky's porch, with CeCe promising to send Rocky a photo of herself in the purple dress. She was adamant she needed Rocky's approval.

When Rocky unlocked the apartment, she found it empty. Her Mom was still at work and Ty wouldn't be home till later. She rushed to her bedroom and found her brown boots, a present from her Dad last Christmas. She found a pair of tights.

She removed her clothes and then put the dress on with the tights and boots. Rocky stepped back and took the time to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but feel girly as she twirled around in the dress. This was definately the right dress. She found her phone and held up.

She took a quick photo and sent it to CeCe. The response she got was a cartoon thumbs up. Rocky carefully removed her dress, not wanting to mark it or tear it.

She put on her PJs instead and hung her date dress on a spare hanger, ready for Saturday. Just Friday to get through and it would be Saturday. She leapt about, giggling excitedly.

Friday came and went quite quickly. Rocky spent time after school on Friday helping CeCe with her homework. Saturday had soon arrived and Rocky was up at eight to get herself ready. She carried out her morning routine as per usual. She knew she had gotten up too early though. It was only eight thirty when she finished her breakfast.

She amused herself by watching cartoons and staring at the clock, hoping time would pass quickly. When it got to 10am she went and had a shower.

Rocky finished in the shower, wrapping herself in her pink dressing gown. Ty was awake when she left the bathroom. He had taken her spot on the couch and was watching cartoons. A bowl of cereal was in his lap.

Rocky dressed herself in her new outfit and then applied a thin layer of make up. She hardly ever wore make up and when she did it was usually for special occasons. Ty was still in the same spot as before but he glanced at her when she sat in the armchair.

"Pulling out all the stops?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. She didn't want to look too try hard but she hoped Chase would notice.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look nice." She countered. Ty smirked and put the empty bowl on the table.

"Seems strange you two going on a date," Ty mused, making Rocky look at him. "He likes all rock music and tattoos, but then he is a vegetarian like you."

Rocky was surprised by this piece of information and she wanted to grill Ty about what he knew. She leant forward with a sly grin on her face. Ty sighed, she wanted information so she wouldn't end up rambling like a fool.

"You'll have to get to know him yourself," Ty laughed when she pouted. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Rocky smiled at her brother. He could be so sweet sometimes. The two of them lapsed into comfortable silence, watching SpongeBob together.

At twelve thirty, Rocky was feeling anxious and she had begun to pace round the apartment. She stopped when she heard a car horn outside. She ran to the lounge window to see Chase's car outside. She raced past Ty, grabbing her purse as she did so and giving her brother a hug.

She literally ran down the stairs and nearly tripped down the steps at the front of the apartment complex. When she got to his car he got out and opened the passenger door for her again. She smiled again at how sweet he was.

Rocky buckled herself in and watched as he slid back in the drivers side. His dark eyes met hers and she looked away, not wanting to be caught staring again. Chase did the same routine as last time. Rocky faintly wondered how many cigarettes he smoked because he didn't smell like ash or anything.

He put the car into drive and pulled away from the kerb. Rocky watched him and she blushed again when he glanced at her.

"So where are we going?" She wanted to break the silence. Part of her wanted to hear his voice again.

"There's this old fashioned 50s diner on the outskirts of town. Thought you might like it. They make the best milkshakes." His voice was as velveteen as she remembered.

She nodded and looked out the window. It didn't take long to get to the diner. Chase parked the car and got out before Rocky. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid out, smoothing down her dress. She shut the door behind her and followed him towards the entrance of the diner.

Rocky had to admit she liked the diner. It had a definate 50s feel to it and as far as places to go on dates went, this was one of the best. She followed Chase to a corner booth and sat opposite him. She tried to meet his eyes but couldn't. Nerves were lancing through her body. How could he make her feel so nervous?

They both sat in silence then ordered some food when the waitress came over. Once the waitress had gone, Chase turned his attention back to Rocky.

"New dress?" he asked and she nodded frantically.

"Ty says you're a vegetarian too?" She hoped her brother hadn't lied to her.

"Yeah I am. I haven't eaten meat since I was your age." He grinned when she pouted.

The words, since I was your age struck a nerve with Rocky and she was reminded of the prominent age gap between Chase and herself. She shuffled in the booth and was about to say more when the waitress arrived with the food.

Rocky ate her veggie burger in silence. The words were buzzing around in her mind like angry wasps. She finished her burger and glanced at the man opposite her. Chase had just finished his veggie burger and was watching her as well.

"You seem quiet," his observation made her shuffle nervously.

"I was just thinking about something." She smiled. He raised a dark brow at her and she giggled. "You sound American but your accent is really distinctive. I was just curious is all."

Chase smiled again and rested his chin on one of his hands. He chuckled when she leaned forward. Her doe brown eyes were shining and despite the happy look on her face he could tell something was wrong.

"My family is from Ukraine originally," her eyes visibly widened and she smiled. "My full name is Chase Matviyenko."

Rocky had never heard anything so exotic before and she had to admit she always wanted to go to Europe. She toyed with her unruly hair. Once they had both finished their drinks they walked back to the car. Rocky wondered if this meant the date was over and she couldn't say she was surprised.

Chase drove back into town but then turned off at a different road and Rocky looked at him in confusion. Where were they going now? Rocky had pretty much accepted he didn't like her in that way. He obviously saw her as Ty's kid sister so why did he still want to spend time with her.

He parked in front of an apartment building and he looked at her. She smiled at him and shuffled in the seat.

"This isn't my home," she grumbled. His brow furrowed. Did she really want to go home so soon?

"Yeah that's because its my home," he got out and opened the door for her. Rocky looked around. This neighborhood was pretty run down and she wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself.

She followed Chase up the crumbling steps and into the apartment building. His apartment was just up the next flight of stairs. Rocky stood behind him as he unlocked the door. The door didn't seem to want to open at first but after a few pushes it opened with a groan.

Chase's apartment was small. The living room was magnolia in colour. Rocky stood in the middle of the room, feeling awkward and out of place. Chase shut the door, locking it as he did so. Rocky's eyes bugged out and she looked around for an escape route should anything bad happen.

Chase dropped his keys onto a small table near the door and tapped the phone next to it. He deleted the messages and Rocky watched him.

"Do you live alone?" She asked.

He looked round at her and smiled, "Yeah I moved out when I was 19. My Dad and I argued a lot and Mom seemed pretty miserable with us at eachothers throats so I left and now everythings fine."

Rocky couldn't imagine living without her parents. She would miss her Mom's cooking and her Dad's nicknames for her. Chase wondered over to a unit on the other side of the room. He opened it and Rocky's jaw nearly hit the floor. He had so many DVDs.

She stood behind him whilst he analysed the vast collection of films. Chase peered over his shoulder at her. She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"If you want to leave then I can take you home or we could watch a film together." He thumbed through the films.

Rocky shook her head. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with him all night even if they were just friends. Chase chose a film Rocky had never seen before or heard of. To say that she was slightly grossed out by The Fly was an understatement but she was willing to give it a chance. She sat next to Chase, every so often she would look at him and smile.

The Fly started off relatively normally until the main characters fingernails started to fall off. Rocky looked away and felt herself feel a little sick. She had been swept away by Seth and Ronnie's romance and now it had all gone sour.

Chase noticed that she kept hiding behind her hands at certain points and he tapped her shoulder.

"Are you scared?" His eyes held amusement and Rocky pouted at him. His face became serious when he realised she was genuinely grossed out by the film. She didn't seem like the sort of girl that enjoyed horror films.

"Would a hug make it better?" He opened his arms to her and she blushed.

Rocky wanted to jump for joy. Yes a hug would make it better and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him. Chase raised a brow at her reluctance. She obviously wanted a hug but for some reason was refusing.

He smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her body closer. She fought against him and tumbled forward, sending them both tumbling onto the floor. Rocky opened her eyes and found that she was straddling his waist. Her face heated up even more and she tried to shuffle away.

Chase sat up and they were face to face. Her face was red, those large doe eyes were staring at him imploringly. Rocky met his eyes this time and tried to place the unreadable emotion that flickered below the surface. His gaze was penetrating and she couldn't tell what was happening. She wanted the awkward moment to end.

She felt his hand reach up and brush a few strands of hair from her eyes. His fingers then trailed down her face and he ran his thumb along her lower lip. Rocky's breathing was coming out in shallow bursts. He wanted so badly to kiss her and feel her lips under his.

Chase let his other hand grip her hip, holding her in place. He hadn't said it when he first saw her or when they were at the diner, but her dress looked so stunning on her. It was like a second skin, made to outline every delicate curve of her figure. And what a figure. Rocky's body was perfectly proportioned and her legs were long but not lanky.

Meanwhile Rocky was trying to decipher what he was thinking. Her mind was swimming and she allowed herself to smile. He hadn't wanted to get too close to her, afterall she was quite a lot younger but temptation was proving too much. Chase leaned down and kissed her. Her doe eyes opened wide then closed in bliss.

The kiss started off slowly as he moved his lips against hers, torturing himself with how soft they were. Rocky responded shyly and draped her arms across his shoulders. She felt dizzy and floaty. Chase deepened the kiss further, dragging his tongue along her supple lower lip.

Her lips parted in a whispered moan and he slid his tongue into her mouth. His tongue caressed hers and she responded again, but her movements were still shy. The kiss became more heated and Rocky moaned as he explored her mouth and his arm tightened round her hips, pressing her small frame into his larger one.

She pulled back first, taking laboured breaths and her eyes met his. Chase was watching her with the same unreadable emotion in his eyes. Those damned, dark eyes left Rocky speechless and she found herself feeling nervous. She pulled herself away and sat on the couch.

The moment had passed and Chase sat next to her. Her reactions to his kisses were inexperienced and she reminded him of a frightened deer. He glanced across at her and he noticed her expression had softened into a smile. He buried his head in his hands. He had just made out with a seventeen year old.

"Rocky I'm sorry," he met her gaze and her eyes shone in the dim light.

Rocky felt her chest seize up. He had apologised for kissing her. That wasn't what she imagined. She smiled again despite her eyes feeling prickly.

"Its fine. I really enjoyed it and maybe we could go on another date." She beamed and he felt slight annoyance at her naviete.

"Rocky you're 17 and I'm 25. No matter how you look at it. I shouldn't have kissed you." His words had an immediate effect. Her blush disappeared and that stinging in her eyes became all too real.

How could she have been so stupid? He didn't want her. Her mind was reeling. Never before had she felt such an onslaught of emotion.

"Why did we go on a date then?" She whimpered, the tears were threatening to fall at any minute. She willed herself not to cry.

She had him there. Chase knew it had been a date and he knew he liked Rocky a lot, but she was still so young. He met her eyes and the kiss flashed through his mind again. Her lips, soft and timid against his own. Her body pressed against his and he had to admit he had enjoyed it.

"Just give me sometime to think about things," he watched her nod and she wiped her eyes. When she pulled her hand away there was a smear of black on her skin. She felt silly, if she cried she'd end up with streaky make up.

"I understand and thanks for the date," her voice wobbled and that was all it took. The tears rolled down her face.

Rocky got up and quickly rushed towards the door. The keys were still on the table. She hurriedly unlocked it and ran for all she was worth. She had never been very sporty but she found herself running into town. She must have looked a state, by this point her make up had smeared down her face.

She knew her Mom would still be at the salon and on Saturdays they were very busy. She ran down the main street and into the arcade, pushing past people. Ty was manning the help desk. He was handing a youngster some change and he looked up and saw her.

He thanked the customer and rushed over. Sami was serving next to him, glanced over as well and her eyes were sympathetic. Ty led Rocky to the staff room. He sat on the chair opposite her and waited for her to calm down.

"We kissed and I thought he liked me but he doesn't and I made all this effort, Ty I feel like an idiot." Her speech was distorted and she was wiping her puffy eyes.

Ty sighed and grabbed a paper napkin on the side, handing it to her. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He knew Chase liked Rocky. That day she had delivered his wallet, Chase had asked about her for the rest of the shift and now for some reason he had changed his mind.

"He says I'm too young," Rocky's breathing was evening out now. Ty nodded in understanding.

He wasn't quite sure what age had to do with it though. Eight years wasn't that big of a gap. There were people with bigger age gaps out there and he was sure those people never let age stop them. Nevertheless he gave his little sister a hug and made her a cup of tea.

Eventually she calmed down and went on her way home. Ty watched her go and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He wanted to call Chase, but he knew the two of them would have to work it out for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rocky had got home and immediately put on her PJs. She had wiped away all the make up and hidden the dress in the back of her wardrobe. She wanted some ice cream but there was none in the freezer. She certainly wasn't going back out in public not after the day she'd had.

When Sunday rolled round she was still curled up on the couch at twelve fifteen. Marcie had walked past her daughter several times and she felt sorry for her. Love was an emotion that caused great joy but also great misery. She had noticed Rocky's phone had gone off several times but her daughter would glance at it then ignore it.

She would only answer to text CeCe. Marcie wished CeCe was there to comfort Rocky but apparently CeCe's date had gone well and she and this boy were now dating. She had spent the night round his

Marcie took the opportunity to look at who was calling when Rocky went to the bathroom. It was the young man she'd gone on a date with yesterday. She waited till Rocky had sat back down before she began to talk to her.

"Don't you think you should answer the phone to him." Marcie sat next to her and smoothed her daughter's hair. Rocky sniffed and shook her head.

"Why Mom? So he can explain again why he doesn't like me even though he kissed me." Rocky felt her resolve breaking again. How many more people were going to see her cry this weekend.

"Give him a chance, Tiny. See what he says. You never know," Marcie smiled when her daughter giggled at the nickname Tiny.

Ty had already left for work so Marcie's only hope was to ring him and see if this guy was at work too. She rang her son and found out this guy was indeed at work. She hung up and walked over to Rocky.

"I know this goes against all my rules but you're an adult now," Marcie watched Rocky's expression change from sad to bemused. "You can go and see this guy and spend some time with him after he finishes work."

Rocky huffed again. He obviously didn't want her so why was he so desperate to speak with her? It took some encouragement but she eventually got dressed and had a wash. She didn't feel like making an effort so she slipped on some jeans and a hoodie.

She hoped the hoodie would keep her suitably covered and stop her feeling so nervous under Chase's penatrating stare. She trudged down the street towards the main shopping district. The Retro Arcade was usually open till nine and she checked her phone. It was getting on for six thirty. She had spent a whole day wallowing in her PJs.

The arcade was packed as usual. The smell of buttery popcorn hung in the air. Rocky noticed Ty across the way serving customers. He saw her and nodded in her direction. She smiled back. She really wanted to give up and go home. Her bed was calling to her and she missed CeCe.

She paced in the same spot for a few minutes and then decided to give up. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Ty.

"Chase is in the staff room with Jake. Come on." He beckoned for her to follow but her legs felt like they were tying themselves in knots.

She reluctantly followed her brother. Rocky couldn't help but feel her family were all insane.

"Ty, why does he even want to speak to me. He made it perfectly clear he doesn't like me in that way." She knew she was pouting again.

Ty rapped on the staff room door just as Jake was leaving. He was a round man with hardly any hair. He grunted a hello to Ty and Rocky. The two teens exchanged looks and entered the staff room. When Rocky saw Chase, her entire body went numb. She didn't feel like she could move. His back was to the door and he didn't bother to look up when they entered.

Ty cleared his throat and shoved his sister forward. It was akin to shoving a bunny to the lions. He quickly exited the room as soon as his supervisor turned round. Those damned eyes scorched rocky and she shuffled on the spot.

Chase stood up and walked towards her, effectively cornering her. Rocky tried to look annoyed too. He shouldn't get to act all high and mighty given that he was the one that led her on. She remembered her Mom's words and sighed.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday and if its any consolation my family think I'm a brat," she managed to meet his gaze. His eyes softened at her words. Rocky shifted from one foot to the other. This didn't change the fact that he had kissed her then told her he didn't like her.

"I'm sorry too. Ya know if my Dad were here he'd call me a brat too." His voice was soft and apologetic.

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes longer. Rocky decided to try and be mature about the whole thing.

"I completely understand what you said yesterday and I was hoping we could start again and be friends." Rocky felt that prickling sensation behind her eyes but pushed it away.

She wanted to be more than friends. That kiss yesterday made her realise that but she knew you couldn't force someone to like you. Being friends was better than nothing. _I'll just have to manage when he gets a girlfriend his age. Plenty more fish in the sea and all that crap. _That thought bought fresh tears to her eyes and it took more effort to push them back.

Perhaps they could see eachother if she ever came into see Ty. Two large hands landed on her shoulders and she looked up to meet Chase's eyes. His expression was unreadable. One of his hands reached up and brushed a stray tear off her cheek. She hadn't even realised she had started crying.

She didn't want to move as his hand trailed down the side of her face. He pulled back and she was left feeling empty again.

"So now that I understand the situation I had better get home." She wanted to get out of the situation as quickly as humanly possible. She started to turn to leave but Chase pressed his hand to wall next to her head, effectively blocking her in.

His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her closer and her heart nearly stopped when he pressed his lips to hers again. She didn't dare move. This entire moment didn't seem real and she didn't want to jynx it. Slowly, she bought her hands up and draped them over his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his long dark hair and she found she rather liked it.

She mimicked the way his lips moved against hers and her breathing hitched when his tongue traced her lower lip. She parted her lips again. The floodgates opened the Chase moved the hand that was on the wall to trail down her side, feeling her curves under the too big hoodie she insisted on wearing.

He pressed closer when she let out a sigh into his mouth. The kiss was passionate and made Rocky's entire body hum. Yesterday was still on her mind and she pulled back to catch her breath.

"You can't just kiss me and then say you don't like me," she mumbled, feeling her eyes stinging again.

This was just going to be another repeat of yesterday. Chase smirked and leaned in to kiss her again but she tilted her head away to stop him.

"There are other parts of your body I can reach, Raquel." His velvet voice saying her name made her heart thump madly against her chest.

She glowered at him in defiance and he leaned down, dragging his lips down her neck, taking pleasure from the sighs passing through her lips. He kissed down her neck then up, nipping at her skin. Rocky blushed and let out a whimper when his tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She had no idea her neck was so sensitive.

Her head rolled to the side, exposing her neck fully and Chase took the opportunity to trail his lips up to her ear. His teeth caught her earlobe and she let out another whimper. His tongue flicked her lobe and her body arched into him. His hands were still pressed into her hips. Rocky had never imagined so many parts of her body could be so sensitive.

Chase kissed down her neck again and suckled the skin at the base of her neck. Her small frame was pressed against him and every little noise she made was like music. Her skin tasted sweet and she smelt like strawberries. Rocky was a little disappointed when he pulled back, but he did not step back completely instead resting his forehead against hers.

"My shift finishes at seven thirty tonight. Come back to mine." Chase leaned down and Rocky blushed.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, before pulling back and smiling.

"That wasn't really a proper kiss, was it?" His voice was husky but still smooth. His accent more distinctive when he spoke this time.

Rocky shuffled nervously. What could she say? Her nerves were going haywire. Chase's lips pressed against hers again and she let out a muffled sigh. Neither one of them heard the door open until they heard someone giggling. Rocky was the first to notice Sami standing there.

Chase and Rocky pulled apart causing Sami to chuckle. Chase had been in a foul mood all day and to see him smiling made her smile.

"Don't stop on account of me," she moved round them towards the fridge on the far side of the room.

"Its a school night for me," Rocky giggled. She heard Sami muching on crisps.

"Why don't you play hookey?" Chase smirked when she blushed. "I want to make it up to you for wrecking our date yesterday."

Rocky giggled again and shook her head. The offer was very tempting though. She heard someone laugh in the corner.

"Don't listen to Chase. He's a bad influence." Sami grinned. Chase glanced at her and raised a dark brow. Sami laughed.

"I better stop talking or I won't get my annual leave," she got up and sauntered out.

Rocky laughed and turned her attention back to Chase. She didn't want to skip school but she really wanted to spend more time with him.

"Let me ring Mom," Rocky dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. Marcie had been expecting a phone call so she wasn't surprised when Rocky rang.

"Mom can I stay round Chase's apartment if I promise to get to school on time, please please." Marcie shifted nervously.

She hadn't met this guy yet and she was dubious and it didn't seem like Rocky was giving her much choice. She debated on what to do. Rocky's Dad would have put his foot down but he was away at a conference on infectious diseases.

"Put him on the phone, Tiny," Marcie just wanted to know Rocky would be safe. There was the sound of Rocky fumbling with the phone.

"Hello, Mrs Blue," Marcie was shocked. She hadn't expected him to talk to her.

"Chase, right?" She asked.

"Yeah that's right." His voice was slightly muffled but Marcie could tell he was older than her daughter.

"Call me Marcie please and I want a promise that Rocky will get to school on time and then tomorrow I want to meet you properly." She didn't mean to sound stern but she had to let him know she was looking out for her daughter.

"Yeah that sounds fair. I'll drive her home in ten minutes to pick up an overnight bag and her school books so you can meet me then." Marcie nodded. Couldn't get fairer than that. She could hear Rocky in the background, asking what was being said.

Marcie hung up and Chase handed the phone back to Rocky. She was staring at him and it was obvious she was nervous. Rocky followed Chase to his car.

This time Chase buckled his seatbelt but didn't light up his usual cigarette. The drive to Rocky's flat was tense. Her Mom had always been protective. When Rocky was fourteen her Mom was really over protective and now the protectiveness had ebbed into a nurturing bond. Rocky knew her Mom trusted her.

This time Rocky led Chase up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. The door was unlocked. Marcie heard the door open then close. She stepped out the kitchen. To say that Chase wasn't what she'd expected was an understatement. Rocky had always seemed to prefer men clean cut and yet the man in front of her had long, black hair and a goatee.

Marcie recovered from her initial shock and stepped forward holding out a hand. Chase shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Marcie smiled. "Rocky go pack your overnight bag." Rocky smiled and quickly vanished into her room.

"Sorry its such short notice. Rocky and I had a bit of a misunderstanding yesterday," Chase dug his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Rocky has a tendancy to be very impulsive," Marcie laughed. "I think she gets it from me."

Rocky reappeared with her school bag and overnight bag. She glanced between the two and seemed confused.

"What's going on?" She smiled.

"Talking about you not to you, Tiny." Marcie strolled over and gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss before letting them go.

Rocky followed Chase back to the car. She was blushing again. Her mom called her Tiny in front of her...Um...Come to think of it what was Chase to Rocky?

The two of them got back into the car and Chase lit up a cigarette. Rocky wanted to ask him what their relationship was but she held her tongue. The drive to Chase's apartment was silent. Rocky glanced over and watched him drive. the way his arms bent when he turned the wheel and the way he swore under his breath at other drivers had her giggling.

He reached over and tickled her tummy and she squirmed, laughing wildly. She glanced at him again and he was paying attention to the road again. The atmosphere seemed to have healed and now was as good a time as any.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rocky shifted in the passenger seat. She saw Chase frown and hoped he wasn't annoyed.

"I think that's what the kids call it." He stopped at a traffic light and grinned at her. She blushed and glanced out the window. She couldn't wait to tell CeCe.

The lights changed and it wasn't long before they arrived at Chase's apartment. The sky was darkening and Rocky followed him, feeling uneasy about the neighborhood even now. Rocky was instantly relieved to be inside Chase's apartment. She watched him lock the door and dig around in a sideboard under the window. He pulled out a Chinese takeaway menu.

For the rest of the evening they watched tv curled up on the couch and ate Chinese. Rocky was so happy but tired. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her head nestled on Chase's shoulder. She felt warm and safe.

**Wow Chapter 3 already. Anyways thank you to JWOW13 for her review and for favouriting my fic. It means alot and I really would like to hear from anyone else reading this. Don't forget to read and review and see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Rocky woke early and for a short while she couldn't figure out where she was. The bed felt unfamiliar and the room felt strange. She then remembered all the events that transpired last night. Her talk with Chase and the fact they had talked things through. She guessed this must be Chase's bedroom, but he was nowhere in sight.

She swung her legs round and got out of bed. The digital clock on the bedside table read six thirty. Rocky normally got up at 7am and went about her morning routine but here the routine was disrupted. She smiled and ran a hand through her messy hair. She was glad her dull routine had been shaken up.

She was still in her jeans and hoodie. Her overnight bag sat on the floor by the bed. She had packed fresh clothes and her toothbrush. She hurriedly stripped and redressed herself in a skirt and a t-shirt. She wore her heeled boots instead of her ratty trainers from last night. After a bit more rummaging through her overnight bag she found her toothbrush. She remembered the bathroom was just down the hall.

She paused before she left the bedroom and decided to explore a bit. The walls in this room were magnolia as well but there were posters on several of the walls. Rocky was more into pop music and had never heard of the musicians on the posters. There were photo's on the wall opposite the bed. She recognised Chase in all of them. He hadn't changed too much.

The photo's acted as a sort of timeline. One looked old and pictured a dark haired boy sat on a woman's knee. The woman was smiling and her hair was long but pinned up, a man was sat next to her. He too had dark hair but there was no smile on his face. Rocky moved onto the next picture. It was of a teenaged boy with short black hair with a guitar balanced on his lap.

There were photo's of Chase with his friends and one of him with his parents more recently. His Mom, still smiling and holding her son's hands and his Dad, unsmiling and very distant. They say a picture tells a thousand words. Content with her mini exploration, Rocky left the bedroom and walked down the hall. Once in there she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Normally she would have had breakfast first but she hadn't been sure what Chase had in his cupboards. She wanted to ask but didn't want to be too forward. She left the bathroom and headed into the lounge. Chase was asleep on her couch and Rocky was unsure of what to do. He looked so peaceful but she needed to get to school for eight forty five.

The clock on the wall read five past seven so she guessed she had plenty of time. She quietly snuck over to the couch and sat next to him. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. She reached out and toyed with some stray strands of hair. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face.

His hands were flat against his stomach and Rocky could see the muscles on his arms. She shuffled away and almost tripped over her own feet. She reached out and tapped Chase on the shoulder. He didn't stir so she tried again, this time with a little more effort.

She was relieved when Chase slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then glanced at her. He smiled sleepily and stetched. His t-shirt slid up revealing part of his stomach and Rocky quickly averted her eyes. The blush was creeping up her cheeks again. Chase sat up. He didn't seem like a morning person either.

"Sorry for waking you," Rocky followed him when he went to the kitchen. "I need a ride to school is all."

She faintly wondered what his morning routine consisted of and she watched him make coffee. He went to the fridge and poured some milk into the coffee and took a sip. The coffee seemed to do the trick and he woke up more.

"I'm not a morning person," he laughed when she rolled her eyes. "I have some cereal if you want breakfast."

Rocky heard her stomach grumble and decided now would be a good time for some breakfast. She sat at the table eating and sipping a cup of tea. She had never been a fan of coffee, to her it tasted strange.

She finished the cereal and pushed her bowl away. Chase was sat opposite her and he dug round in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Rocky watched in bemusement. Did this constitute a healthy breakfast in his opinion?

He lit up and got up breifly to grab an ash tray. Rocky leant forward on her elbows.

"How long have you been smoking?" She watched as he thought for a moment.

"I think I was your age when I started and I hated it at first, but I kept smoking socially and it turned into a habit." He casually flicked some ash into the tray. "Do you smoke?" His question made her grimace and he chuckled. Rocky shook her head.

"Didn't think so," He smiled. "Don't ever start."

Rocky had to agree with him there. She had never smoked before in her life. She remembered the occasion CeCe had tried it. CeCe usually tried these things to impress boys and this time was no different. She bought some cigarettes, lit one up and took a few drags. Rocky recalled her friend's face scrunch up with absoulute revulsion. She threw the packet away and never did it again.

"To be honest I've never smoked," She toyed with a strand of loose hair. "I'm pretty boring to be honest. Usually I'm the one trying to stop CeCe doing stupid stuff. I guess I'm just her side kick."

Chase reached across the table and gripped her hand. Her face turned red again and she averted her gaze. Rocky shuffled in her seat and sighed. Everyone assumed she was CeCe's sidekick because she was quiet. It wasn't CeCe's fault but sometimes Rocky felt envious of her best friend. CeCe was pretty with flame coloured hair. She was lively, outgoing and boys always seemed to like her.

Rocky glanced at her hand entwined with Chase's. Her hand was so much smaller compared to his and this made her feel warm and happy.

"Are you working tonight?" She met his gaze for a breif moment.

"Yeah. I don't have a day off till Thursday." He laughed when she pouted. A trait that Chase found adorable.

Rocky looked at the clock. It was getting on for eight fifteen. She would need to be in school soon. For the first time in years she actually didn't want to go school. She wanted to stay here. However there was no point staying here if Chase was going work.

Rocky waited while he quickly got changed and brushed his teeth. She had gone and retrieved her school bag but left her overnight bag in the bedroom. Chase left the bedroom and grabbed the keys from the table by the door. Rocky followed him as they left the apartment.

The sun was peeking through the clouds as they got onto the street and summer was just round the corner. Rocky walked next to Chase towards the car and she felt a sudden urge to hold his hand. She had always wanted to do that and she took a deep breath before sliding her small hand into his.

He entwined his hand with hers as they walked to the car. He let go to unlock the car and open the passenger door for her. Rocky felt disappointed but her hand still felt warm where his fingers had been.

The drive to Rocky's school didn't take long. When she walked with CeCe it seemed to take ages, but then CeCe insisted on dragging out the journey because she'd rather be at home eating junk food. Chase parked the car just outside the entrance and for a moment Rocky didn't want to leave.

"I'll miss you," she mumbled.

Chase glanced at her and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek and Rocky pouted. He hadn't kissed her properly.

"I'll text you and we can hang out on Thursday." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. This time he leant forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Rocky let her eyes drift shut as his lips moved against hers. His hand touched her face and she let out a sigh when his tongue ghosted across her lower lip.

Ths kiss deepened when she parted her lips. Their tongues met and danced together and Rocky let out another sigh. She pulled back for air and blushed again. It felt like an army of butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. Chase let his forehead rest against hers and their eyes met. Goosebumps formed on her arms at the unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Chase pulled back and in an instant it was over. Rocky got out the car and waved at him through the window. She blew him a kiss and flushed at her own actions. He laughed and put the car into drive. Rocky watched as his car disappeared round the corner. Her body was still humming pleasantly. Everything felt more colourful and the sun was even shining.

When she got to class CeCe wasn't in her usual spot and Rocky noticed it was nearly quarter to nine. The bell would be going any minute and her best friend wasn't here. The big hand hit quarter to nine and the bell went off, signalling the start of school.

Mrs Andrews, burst into classroom. She was actually a really good homeroom teacher, firm but fair. The door flew open and CeCe burst in. Mrs Andrews frowned at her. CeCe was never this late and Rocky felt slightly uneasy about it.

CeCe made a very hurried apology and sat next to her best friend. The two girls walked to class together. Rocky decided now was a good time to grill her best friend.

"Why were you so late?" She asked and CeCe giggled.

"Well I've been with Kyle all weekend and I guess I lost track of time," She pinned Rocky with a hard glare. "You're one to talk though."

Rocky had to admit CeCe was right, but the difference here was that CeCe and Kyle had probably slept together whereas Chase had given up his bed.

"So you and Kyle?" Rocky smiled. She knew CeCe couldn't resist talking about this guy.

"Oh Rocky he's so awesome. He's good looking and sexy." CeCe began rambling again. "So tell me about this guy you're seeing."

Rocky smiled. CeCe seemed really happy and she didn't want to ruin the mood any further.

"He's really sweet and kind," Rocky, by this point was dragging CeCe along the corridor. The red head hated Algebra with a passion. CeCe snorted and let out a laugh. Rocky glared at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked, causing her best friend to giggle even more.

"Is he good looking? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in other departments?" CeCe listed the points on her manicured nails.

Rocky let out an embaressed giggle. How could CeCe be so forward and blatant. The two of them entered the Algebra classroom, taking their usual seats.

"He is good looking and the rest is a secret." Rocky laughed when CeCe made gagging noises. The class lapsed into silence as the teacher arrived.

The rest of the day moved at a steady pace and the final bell went. Rocky, Tinka and CeCe left he school together. CeCe suddenly started waving at some guy leaning against a very sporty looking car. Tinka and Rocky followed their friend as she raced towards him.

The guy embraced CeCe and kissed her on the lips. CeCe pulled back and turned to her two friends.

"Rocky, Tinka this is Kyle," she said his name in a dreamy way. "Kyle these are my best friends, Rocky and Tinka."

Kyle merely nodded his head at the two girls before him. He seemed bored and somewhat indifferent. He was very handsome though with his sandy blond hair, baby blue eyes and muscled physique. He looked like a model and yet he didn't smile and Rocky couldn't help but think he looked like a bit of a jerk.

She glanced at Tinka, who was clearly thinking the same. Her brows were knitted together with concern. In the end CeCe got into Kyle's car and Rocky and Tinka were left to walk home. The two of them deviated onto the main shopping district for some pizza. When they got to the pizza place, Deuce and Dina were there. The four of them ate pizza together and chatted.

Deuce and Dina left after a while and Rocky spent some time chatting to Tinka.

"So hows Gunther doing?" She asked.

Tinka smiled sadly. Her brother had gone back to their homeland at the age of fifteen. Tinka had been very lonely after he left but she found comfort in hanging out with CeCe and Rocky. She went on a few more dates with Ty but the two of them agreed to be just good friends.

"He's very happy and has found a girlfriend," she beamed. "Apparently she's a lovely girl."

Tinka still seemed sad though. Rocky endeavored to cheer her up but the subject turned slightly darker still.

"What do you think of Kyle?" Tinka was frowning now. The same frown from earlier on. Rocky shuffled. She didn't want to be horrible to CeCe but she really didn't like Kyle.

"He seems like a bit of a jerk, doesn't he?" Rocky hesistated, feeling instantly guilty. Tinka was nodding.

The two of them wondered round the shopping district. When they walked past The Retro Arcade, Ty was wiping one of the glass doors down. Both girls strolled over to him. He was mumbling under his breath. Rocky tapped his shoulder and he whirled round, his scowl melted into an easy smile.

"What happened?" Rocky motioned to the door.

"Someone split ice cream up the glass. Don't ask me how because the physics of it is mind boggling." He grinned at Tinka and she laughed.

Tinka was craning her neck past the throngs of people and Ty laughed.

"Think she wants to see your boyfriend," he smirked.

Rocky sighed and met Tinka's eyes. Her European friend was smiling expectantly. Rocky knew there was no getting out of it. She took Tinka's arm and dragged her inside, through the crowds of people.

Sami was manning the help desk with Chase. Rocky stopped midway when she saw him. Her heart was going a mile a minute. Tinka was peering over Rocky's shoulder.

"That him?" She jabbed her finger. Rocky nodded and felt Tinka push her forward. Sami was the first to see her and she ran round the desk, enveloping Rocky in a hug and then doing the same for Tinka.

"I love your hair." Tinka smiled. Sami's hair was a thing of wonder. Today she had tied it into a ponytail and had decorated it with glitter. Sami rushed back round the help desk and tapped Chase on the shoulder, pointing in Rocky's direction.

Rocky saw him smile and walk round the help desk towards them. Tinka was elbowing Rocky in the side. Chase pulled Rocky into a quick hug and then pulled back leaving her disappointed and she pouted.

"Jake's in a bad mood today. I'll make it up to you." He grinned at her and she blushed. Rocky suddenly remembered why they were here.

"Chase this is one of my best friends, Tinka." She motioned between them and Tinka smiled. "Tinka's from Europe as well." She added as an after thought.

"Cool what part of Europe?" He asked.

Tinka seemed thrilled and explained that she was from Poland. She seemed interested in finding out that Chase was Ukrainian. Rocky was really pleased that they both got on. A prt of her wished that CeCe could be here too.

Chase suddenly glanced over and Rocky noticed that Jake was prowling the arcade floor.

"I better go," he nodded at Tinka then glanced at Rocky. She smiled at him and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her heart stomach tied itself in knots.

Both girls watched as he went back to the help desk and Rocky dragged Tinka out of the stuffy arcade. Once they were back on the street, Tinka smiled knowingly at Rocky.

"What? Stop grinning at me like that." Rocky giggled.

"He's pretty cute. He really likes you. I can tell by how he looks at you." Tinka grinned even more when Rocky blushed. The two of them laughed helplessly.

Ty was just finishing cleaning the door and he rolled his eyes. His sister could be so daft sometimes. He glanced at Tinka. She was so pretty. He had been on several dates with her and he wished he'd agreed to go out with her when she awkwardly asked him.

Eventually Tinka went home and Rocky went back to hers. Her Mom was home when she entered the apartment. Rocky helped her Mom with the dinner and the two women talked animatedly. Rocky wanted to know more about CeCe's boyfriend though. She couldn't imagine Georgia approving of him.

CeCe's Mom and Rocky's Mom often met for coffee and it turned out Georgia was increasingly concerned for CeCe. She was worried this guy was a bad influence. Georgia hadn't even met him yet and CeCe was becoming quite secretive about the time she spent with Kyle.

After her date on Saturday CeCe had gone straight to Kyle's and not even told her Mom. She had then spent the whole weekend wit him and didn't get in touch with her Mom till Sunday night. By that point Georgia had phoned CeCe's phone several times and was beginning to wonder if she should involve her colleagues at the police department.

Relief had been the first thing Georgia had felt but it was replaced by annoyance when her daughter had refused to come home and spent another night with Kyle. Rocky and Marcie continued the discussion through dinner and once the plates had been put in the dishwasher and everything had been washed up Rocky went to go and do her homework.

Marcie stopped her daugher just before she went to her room.

"If you get a chance to chat to CeCe then try and talk some sense into her." Marcie smiled. Rocky nodded and gave her Mom a quick hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was hopeless, absoulutely and utterly hopeless. Rocky had tried several times to talk to CeCe but her best friend just didn't want to know. Rocky had tried several approaches and not one had worked. CeCe would just end up becoming annoyed and accusing Rocky of being jealous.

When Wednesday afternoon rolled round, Rocky had come straight home from school and once her homework was done she absorbed herself in watching cartoons and trying to forget the terrible few days she'd had. That night at dinner she explained it all to her Mom. Marcie was very reassuring and she knew Rocky had done her best.

After dinner Rocky's phone buzzed and she was quick to answer it. It was a text from Chase and she smiled. This made her forget about all the crap with CeCe. She opened the text and smiled; _Hey Sugar, I'm off tomorrow. I know you're at school but maybe you could come round mine later and spend the night again. _

Rocky sat next to her Mom and smiled. Marcie was in the middle of watching Scrubs when her daughter sat next to her and judging by Rocky's grin she clearly wanted something.

"Mom can I spend the night round Chase's please?" She batted her lashes in what she hoped was persuasive.

Marcie smiled. For some reason she really trusted Chase. He was mature and responsible. Marcie didn't mind Rocky going round his at all.

"You know I'm going to say yes," she laughed when Rocky whooped with joy. "Take your school stuff, pack some clothes and if you are going to do anything then please be responsible."

Rocky's brow furrowed. She had no idea what her Mom was going on about but she grabbed her school bag and packed her dress from the date. She'd left some PJs in Chase's bedroom from the last time she stayed.

She hurriedly texted him back, her fingers shook with barely surpressed excitement; _Mom said yes. Are you coming to pick me up? xx_

This time she added two kisses and waited for a response. She didn't have to wait long though; _Yeah I'll be round in ten. _

She ran to the window and waited. Marcie rolled her eyes. Ten minutes later Rocky saw his car pull up and she saw him get out. She ran to the front door and opened it just as he was about to knock.

"I saw you from the window," she blurted out. Marcie laughed and stood up.

Rocky glowered at her Mom but gave her a hug goodbye and Marcie kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Remember what I said earlier." Marcie frowned and Rocky looked confused. Still didn't make sense.

She grabbed her school bag and said one more goodbye to her Mom. Rocky followed Chase down the stairs to his car and they both got in. Rocky couldn't help but smile. She'd been looking forward to seeing him since Monday.

"How's your Mom?" He asked as he put the car into drive. Rocky recalled the strange conversation from earlier.

"She's fine. She was going about being responsible and stuff." Rocky laughed and his eyes seemed slightly hooded but she guessed it was her imagination. The car pulled away from the kerb.

The drive was silent after that, mostly because Rocky didn't want to sit rambling while he was trying to concentrate on driving. She waited till he had pulled up in front of where he lived before she started talking again.

They both got out of the car and she followed him up the stairs towards his apartment. He unlocked the door and she followed him inside.

"Just dump your stuff in the bedroom," he motioned towards the door. "Have you eaten yet?"

Rocky smiled and made her way towards the door. She glanced back when she heard him ask about food.

"Yeah I had dinner with Mom just before you texted." She went into the bedroom and put her school bag next to the other bag she left last time.

She emerged from the bedroom to find him in the kitchen. He was whisking something in a jug and she walked over.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, standing next to him and observing. He raised a brow and she giggled.

"Since you've eaten I'm making an omelette," He smirked at her surprised expression. "Hey don't look so shocked. I can cook ya know."

She laughed and went to sit at the table. She watched him move round the kitchen. Rocky knew she couldn't cook.

"The last time I cooked I nearly set the apartment block on fire." She blushed when he smirked at her.

"Bit of a stupid thing to do," his tone was playful and she pouted at him. He had poured the contents of the jug into a hot frying pan.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to make Mom dinner to thank her for all the times she's made food for me." She grinned. That dinner she had made had been disasterous.

Ty had offered to help and as it was Mother's Day the two of them had decided to make Marcie dinner and dessert. They found a recipe for cajun chicken, one of the dishes Marcie made so well and they were going to replicate it. Rocky had found a recipe for her Mom's delicious apple pie.

The food had been inedible due to being black by the time it came out the oven and the family ended up ordering in that night.

"How did you learn to cook?" Rocky asked when he sat opposite her.

"Mom taught me some stuff before I moved out and then I taught myself the rest. It was either learn or starve." He laughed humourlessly.

Rocky toyed with her hair again. The subject of his parents seemed like a sore point, but she really wanted to know.

"Do you see your parents much?" She mumbled.

"Sometimes. Mom comes to visit and I go and see her. My Dad is a hard man to get on with." Chase finished the omelette and moved the plate to the side.

"I saw the photo's in your bedroom." Rocky saw his eyes harden. "Your Mom looks really nice."

"Yeah she is." His expression softened when he noticed she looked nervous.

Rocky excused herself quickly to check her phone. She had sent CeCe a message earlier. She had wanted to know if her best friend was safe and happy. She pulled the phone out of her school bag. No text, no call. CeCe must have been really annoyed.

When she left the bedroom, Chase was setting up the DVD player. Rocky felt her stomach do a back flip. Not more horror. She stepped closer and was surprised to see the film was The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. Chase glanced over at her.

"I got the feeling you weren't a fan of horror films." He pressed play and she sat back on the couch. Rocky sat next to him.

She hadn't seen this film and she was really enjoying it. She smiled when Chase draped his arm round her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, taking in his musky scent.

Rocky had been fighting sleep for a little while and once the film ended she just wanted to crawl into bed. She slipped into the bedroom and put her PJs on and stuffed her clothes into her overnight bag. When she returned to the lounge, Chase was stretched out across the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked, feeling guilty that he had given up his bed for her.

"Do you think that's wise?" He smirked and she tilted her head in confusion. Chase laughed. Rocky was the most naive girl ever.

"Well its your bed and it must be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch." She smiled, innocently.

Her PJs were quite concealing though unlike that skirt she had been wearing earlier. Chase allowed his eyes to rake down her small form. If she wanted to him to join her then he wasn't going to pass up the invitation. He got up and took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her so she was standing between his legs and let his hands trail down her sides. Her breathing hitched and he smirked. All it took was a light touch and she'd be moaning.

Rocky steadied her breathing and she smiled at him. Her face felt warm.

"So where are your PJs?" She glanced round the room.

She tentatively lowered herself onto his lap and smiled again. His eyes held the same unreadable emotion from earlier and he leant down, pressing his lips against hers forcefully. When she let out a whimper he slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting her and making her let out more whimpers.

Her hands tanged themselves in his hair and he gripped her hips. Their tongues battled and danced. He took the chance to nip her lower lip and she let out a squeak into his mouth. Chase pulled back and met her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her face was beet red. He went to stand up and she slid off his lap.

Rocky turned round and tried to steady her ragged breathing. How could someone have such an effect on her? All he had to do was look at her a certain way and she felt dizzy. When she peered round he was standing and taking his black tee off. Her eyes widened and her face felt even hotter than before.

His chest wasn't exceptionally muscley but he still had defined pectorals and his shoulders were broad. His arms were long and when he bent his arms at the elbow she could see the muscles on his upper arms. She was staring and she whipped her head back round.

Rocky took several deep breaths. She had seen guys with their shirts off at the pool but she had never been in a situation like this. Her entire body tensed again when Chase wrapped his arms round her from behind.

"I'll keep my jeans on if you're nervous." His warm breath fanned her ear and she let out a whimper. She nodded and turned in his arms to look at him.

"I've never done this before." She whispered.

"I know." He smiled and she smiled back. His lips touched hers again, this time gentler than before.

Chase pulled back and led her to the bed. Once they were under the covers he reached over and clicked the lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness. Rocky peered into the inky blackness and her thoughts drifted back to her best friend. She hoped CeCe was all right. She felt the bed shift as Chase turned to face her.

"You Ok?" He asked and she felt his hand caress her cheek.

"Just worried about CeCe is all," she whispered. "She's got a new boyfriend and he's a jerk but she won't hear me out."

She felt Chase's hand trail down her neck, tracing the shape of her figure. She could feel his eyes on her even in the dark.

"Sometimes you have to let people find out for themselves and be there for them if something bad does happen." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"I'm scared something bad will happen," Rocky sniffed. "CeCe and I have been best friends since we were five." Her voice shook and she squeaked when he pulled her closer.

Rocky allowed herself to be hugged and she took in his musky scent. In the dark all her problems seemed much worse and she pulled back to meet Chase's eyes. She could just about see him.

"To be honest I think I'm a pretty envious person." Her voice wavered again. "I always used to be jealous of CeCe. She was pretty and all the boys liked her."

She paused to think for a moment. Her voice wavered again. This moment felt so right.

"I feel so happy right here with you and I think I don't just like you but I lo-." She paused again, not wanting to admit her true feelings.

Last time she had admitted to liking him, he had regretted their first kiss. She shuffled nervously. She wanted to tell him so badly. She felt his hand touch her face and wipe some of her tears away. She couldn't just blurt it out and she didn't want to say it now.

Rocky smiled and decided to leave it for now. She wanted to say she loved him when the moment was just right. Her eyes felt heavy and she began to fall asleep. She woke a few hours later, Chase was asleep next to her. His arm was strewn across her hip and his face was nestled in her hair.

She pressed her face into his bare chest and breathed in his scent. She pulled back and blushed.

"I love you." She whispered into the darkness. She then fell back to sleep.

* * *

Rocky was roused from sleep by her alarm on her phone. She sat up and glanced around. Chase was still asleep but the alarm must have woke him too as he sat up, reached over and turned it off. He lay back down again. Rocky leaned down and kissed his lips and pulled back. He smirked despite still being half asleep and reached up, gripping her collar and pressing her lips against his again.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and allowed him to pull her back down. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Stay here with me." He chuckled when she shook her head.

"I shouldn't. I'll get in trouble and it'll go on my permanent record. My perfect attendance will be ruined." She bleated.

Rocky had only ever two days off and that was when she came down with gastroenteritis. She had recieved an award two years ago for her perfect attendance.

"But you really want to stay." Chase pressed a kiss to her neck and nipped the sensitive skin. Rocky fought to stop herself moaning. If she gave in then he would win.

"I've never skipped school or been in trou-ah." Her protest was cut off when he nipped the sensitive skin under her ear. She fought to stop herself moaning again. She could see the clock on the wall. It had just gone seven thirty and she was so tempted to give in and not go.

She had to remain strong and tough but that wasn't in her nature. Chase's hand was massaging her hip through her PJ top and he was pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck. He pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. He easily overpowered her and she let out soft whimpers into his mouth.

He could feel her resitance crumbling away bit by bit. The hand on her hip travelled up and caressed just below her covered breast. Rocky was so absorbed in the kisses she hadn't noticed until she felt his hand over her breast.

She pulled back and grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him. She felt her face heat up. No one had ever touched her there. Rocky had always been somewhat self concious about her breasts. They were about a 34C and she often wondered if she was too big or maybe too small. Every other girl she knew seemed confident and self assured. Rocky felt like the odd one out, worrying about whether she was normal.

Chase dragged his thumb over her covered nipple and smirked when she let out a moan. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hazy. He repeated the action and Rocky let out another mewl. What he was doing felt incredible but it also felt forbidden.

Chase knew she wasn't going to object now. He squeezed her breast, eliciting another breathy moan from her. He wanted to rip her night top open and taste every inch of her skin. Even through the material of her top he could feel her breasts were ample and just right. He could feel her nipple hardening under the top.

Rocky let out several more moans as his thumb tormented her nipple. She could feel everything despite there being a barrier. She watched as he smirked again and whimpered when he leaned down to nip her earlobe.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice was husky and deep.

Rocky moaned when he flicked her nipple again. She didn't want him to stop. She pressed herself into his hand and buried her face into his neck. How could she behave like this? She shook her head.

"Want me to do more?" His breath ghosted over her ear. She nodded and his hand moved away from her breast.

Disappointment filled her but it was replaced by shock when he undid her top button then the next, taking his time as he undid all five buttons. Rocky felt her shoulders start to shake. He would see her topless and she began to feel her nerves come back. He pushed both strips of fabric away to reveal her breasts.

Rocky looked away. What was he thinking? Was he thinking she was too small or maybe that her breasts were wonky or weird. Chase ghosted his hand over her breast and chuckled when she whimpered. Her breasts were so perfect. They weren't too big or too small. He licked his lips and gripped one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it and making her moan again.

Her moans were becoming louder and each time she would arch her body. Chase could feel himself hardening at the sight of her. He reached up and gripped her shoulder, pushing her so she was on her back. Her shoulders were still shaking.

"I'm a little nervous." She said, by way of explanation.

"I'll take care of you." He kissed her forehead and positioned himself between her legs.

Rocky mewled when he started running his thumb over her right nipple. Her body shook, but not with nerves this time. Chase kissed down her neck, lapping at the skin and then nipping. She arched into him, pressing her breasts against him. Her body was running on instinct but Chase knew it would be unwise to push her too much.

He let go of her breast and she groaned in disappointment. He took his time though, kissing her right shoulder and then pressing his lips against her collarbone. She arched her back again and he smirked.

He pressed more open mouthed kisses down her front between her breasts, making her sigh. He was teasing her and he could tell she was getting impatient so he kissed up to her right breast. He started by swirling his tongue round her aerola. Rocky's back arched again and she mewled. This time her hips rose as well and Chase couldn't resist pressing his clothed erection into her core.

He did it again when she moaned loudly. He then took her right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He continued grinding his hips into hers. Her shyness had all but vanished as she mimicked him, rocking her small hips against his, creating delicious friction.

Her moans were loud and breathy. Rocky felt herself blush at her own actions but she couldn't stop herself. She could feel something inside her tummy, something knotting and coiling. Chase moved his lips to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He pulled back and smashed his lips against hers.

He dragged his lips from hers and kissed down to her ear, lapping at the lobe. They continued grinding against eachother and that knotting sensation continued. It was like a time bomb.

"Moan my name." Chase growled into her ear and he was rewarded by her moaning his name.

He smirked and leaned down, capturing one of her nipples between his teeth and torturing it. She yelped at the mixture of pleasure and pain. That feeling her tummy was starting to come undone and before she could stop it, Rocky felt it unravel.

Her back arched and she moaned at the sensation crashing through her body. Stars flashed before her eyes. She had never experienced anything quite as intense as this. It lasted about five minutes but she could feel it through her body even after it had subsided.

"What just happened?" She blushed, feeling exposed now she had her inhibitions back. She covered her chest with her arms. She was back to her usual self.

Chase kissed her neck then her ear. He couldn't believe she'd never even had orgasm before but then she was quite innocent. He bit her earlobe and she yelped.

"Hmm, you still want to go school?" His voice by her ear made more goosebumps rise on her skin. He rested his head on his hand and met her gaze.

Rocky blushed under his predatory stare. For some reason school was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm going to phone in," she giggled. "You are such a bad influence."

Chase laughed and kissed her cheek. He reached over and grabbed her mobile, handing it to her. She sat up, keeping her chest covered by one arm but still managing to dial the school number. She got through to the office and explained to Mrs Clarke, the kindly office lady that she would not be in.

Chase knew it was wrong but he sat up and moved away the arm covering her chest. She was mid conversation when he pinched one of her nipples. She had to force herself not to moan as she explained that felt dizzy and very sick to Mrs Clarke.

She wished Mrs Clarke would stop talking and the conversation could end. She needed to think of something quickly.

"I think I'm about to be sick," she managed to get out. Mrs Clarke hurriedly wished her a speedy recovery and hung up.

Rocky moaned again. She wanted to punch him. If Mrs Clarke had heard her moaning then she would have been in so much trouble.

Chase released her nipple and she felt him nip her earlobe.

"Such a bad girl." His voice was still husky. Rocky whimpered again.

He suddenly pulled back and she glanced at him. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead.

"Did you wake up last night?" His question shocked her. She felt like crying at that moment. Had he heard her confession? "I thought I heard you say something. I'm quite a light sleeper."

Rocky took a deep breath and met his gaze. Her heart was thudding against her chest. She had almost forgotten she was topless.

"Well if I did say something then what did it sound like I said?" She heard her voice waver at the last bit. Chase shrugged. He had been slipping in and out of sleep and what she had said sounded muffled.

"I couldn't tell cos it was muffled." He leant back against the head board, watching her. Her emotions were so plain on her features.

"I just said something I didn't have the courage to say when you were awake," she slid closer and took a shaky breath. "I thought you might reject me." Her eyes started to water and a few tears leaked out.

Chase reached out and pulled her into his arms. Their eyes met and she hiccuped. He reached up and brushed some of her tears away.

"Say it," he gripped her chin, forcing her into meeting his eyes. Rocky couldn't stop crying and everytime she tried to get the words out they just wouldn't come.

"I think I might love you," she hiccuped again. "Please don't reject me. You don't have to say it back but I was hoping you would."

"Rocky I'm not going to reject you," he watched her smile slightly through the tears. Chase had never really been in love but he had been in several relationships. Some lasting longer than others. He knew if Rocky decided to get up and walk out then it would devastate him.

He did love her and had done since he had first been introduced to her.

"I love you too." He kissed her and she blushed. She smiled again, this time she looked genuinely happy. Her doe eyes lit up. She felt a bit of a fool for crying so much.

"I should probably get dressed," she giggled. Chase stopped her and pulled her so her back was against his chest. She was warm and soft.

"You're welcome to stay like this." He laughed when she slapped his arm playfully. She met his eyes and for a moment the whole world ceased to exist. It was just her and him in that room. Eventually the two them got dressed, but they didn't leave the apartment, instead choosing to stay in.

They watched films curled up the couch, played on Chase's Playstation 3 and he tried to teach her to cook an omelette. They ended up ordering from the Chinese takeaway due to Rocky's inability to even make an omelette. Rocky rang her Mom later in the day. The school had not been in contact so her Mom had no idea she had skipped school.

CeCe had still not been in contact but that seemed unimportant. At 11pm they both went to bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next day Chase dropped Rocky off at school. She wouldn't see him till Sunday. This time he got out the car when she did and wrapped his arms round her hips. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Rocky didn't even care that people from her school could see them.

"I'll miss you," she met his eyes. Chase chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Sugar." He kissed her lips, letting his lips linger against hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart and she started walking towards the school. She glanced back at him and waved. He waved back and got into his car. Tinka was waiting at the steps and was grinning knowingly.

"What? Stop looking at me like that." Rocky gave Tinka a quick hug and they walked into school together.

"So you were unwell yesterday. I hope he managed to cure you." Tinka giggled when Rocky laughed and tried to tickle her.

Rocky looked at Tinka and frowned. Tinka must have seen CeCe yesterday.

"Did you see CeCe yesterday? Is she all right?" Rocky saw Tinka's face become tense.

"I did see her during shared classes but she went into town for lunch with Kyle." Tinka sighed.

The two of them went into the classroom. CeCe was late again that day as well. She had been late pretty much everyday this week. Rocky managed to catch up with her best friend at lunch time just as she was heading across the parking lot towards Kyle.

He looked as bored as ever. Rocky had to run to keep up with CeCe, but when she caught her she tapped her shoulder. CeCe whirled round and smiled when she saw Rocky. Her smile was nervous though and it wasn't the same smile Rocky had known before.

"Hey CeCe. Maybe we could hang out today after school. We could go shopping and get a milkshake and catch up." Rocky smiled and tried not to sound worried. CeCe suddenly seemed uncertain.

"I'd love to Rocky, but Kyle and I are going to his after school." She shuffled in a nervous manner.

"CeCe you don't have to always be with him. If he's a jerk to you then leave him. I'm worried." Rocky pleaded.

CeCe's eyes hardened and she scowled, something Rocky had never seen her do. It didn't look right on CeCe.

"For your information Kyle loves me and he's not a jerk to me on purpose." She shouts and the sudden show of anger shocks Rocky. CeCe raises her hand to point at Rocky and there are hand prints patterned up her arm.

The commotion makes Kyle stalk over. He sees CeCe getting angry and pushes her towards the car. Rocky gasps at the force he uses. It makes her feel physically sick but the feeling is replaced by fear as he stops in front of her. He's as tall as Chase but well muscled. His blue eyes are narrowed and he grabs Rocky's shoulder. She winces under the powerful grip.

He literally pushes her to the floor and she has to look up at him. He grins, an evil and malicious horror of a smile. Rocky hardens her eyes, trying hard not to cry. She wouldn't give this jerk the satisfaction. He gets down to her level and grabs a handful of her hair.

"Mind your own business, you fucking dumb bitch." His voice is like venom. From behind him, CeCe is begging him not to hurt Rocky. All Rocky can hear is static and Kyle lets go of her hair and stands up. He's still glaring at her.

"Stupid fucking bitch." He stalks back towards CeCe and kisses her forcefully. He then opens the passenger door and practically pushes her in. He circles the car, all the while glaring at Rocky.

"If you tell anyone I'll put you hospital." He gets in the drivers side and slams the door. The car pulls away and only then does Rocky let herself cry.

She stands and tries to steady herself. Her shoulder throbs and she lets out a shaky breath. That man, no he's not even a man. That monster is hurting her best friend and the feeling of nausea shoots through her stomach again. She hears footfalls behind her. Tinka and Deuce are running towards her. She had told them where she was going and they must have got worried.

Tinka pulls her into a hug and Rocky buries her head into her friend's shoulder. Deuce bites his lip and looks around, surveying the car park for a teacher.

"He hurts her. He's violent and a jerk," Rocky sobs. Tinka rubs her back, trying to soothe her. "He threatened to put me in hospital so I can't imagine what he's doing to CeCe."

At that point Mr Simmons is rounding the corner and he sees the three students. He seems concerned and makes his way over.

"You three all right?" He stops in front of them, taking in Rocky's messed up appearance and tear streaked face. Deuce takes him to the side and explains everything to him. His face goes from concerned to shocked. Once he has heard everything he walks over to Rocky.

"Do you want me to call your Mother?" Mr Simmons smiles and Rocky sniffs. She nods and he goes to the office. She turns to Deuce and hands him her phone.

"Call Ty and Chase for me and explain what's happened." She manages to steady her voice and Deuce accepts the phone. She watches him make the calls. Tinka leads her to the office.

When they get there, Mr Simmons was in the middle of a conversation with Marcie. He confirms that Rocky is there and gives the phone to her.

"Mom I'm Ok, just shaken." Her voice breaks but she doesn't cry.

"I want you home. I want you somewhere safe." Marcie is talking loudly, above the noise in the salon. "Ty is work though. Do you feel safe on your own?"

"No Mom I don't want to be alone." Rocky sniffs. Marcie sighs.

"Call your brother or Chase. Please promise me you'll stay safe, baby." Marcie then wishes her daughter goodbye. Rocky hands the phone back to Mr Simmons. Deuce suddenly bursts into the office.

"Ty and Chase are on the way." He then pulls Rocky into a hug. Mr Simmons seems satisfied that Rocky is being looked after.

Mrs Clarke makes her a cup of tea and sits her on the couch in the office.

"Tinka, dear go and fetch an ice pack from the first aid room." She smiles and Tinka quickly runs down the hall. She returns with an ice pack. Rocky undoes the back of her dress, revealing her swollen shoulder. She winces when Tinka presses the pack against her shoulder.

The sound of the hallway door opening makes her look up. Rocky immediately recognises the voices of Ty and Chase. Ty enters first and he rushes over. Tinka stands and pulls him aside to tell him what happened. Chase enters next. When Rocky sees him, she breaks down and he walks over and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"He just came at me and I thought he might just threaten me," She pulled back and looked into Chase's eyes. He takes a deep breath and then she sees his eyes flash with anger.

"I'm sorry." She wipes at her eyes. Chase leans forward and meets her eyes again. Ty comes over as well.

"Rocky I'm gonna go back to work. Chase is gonna take you home and stay with you. I thought you'd prefer that." Ty rubs his sister's other shoulder.

Tinka quickly hugs Ty and he hugs her back. She waves at Rocky then leaves taking Deuce with her. Mrs Clarke disposes of the ice pack and says goodbye to Rocky. She follows Chase towards the exit and she smiles when he grips her hand, lacing their fingers together.

They both exit the school and head to his car, he opens the passenger door for her. She watches him circle the car and get in the drivers side. She reaches out and touches his hand. He meets her eyes and the anger had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She starts crying again and he reaches across to grip the back of her neck.

"Stop apologising , Racquel." At the sound of her full name she giggles a bit.

He puts the car into drive and they drive away from the school. Rocky spends her time staring out the window and thinking about CeCe. Her best friend was in danger and there seemed to be nothing she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rocky unlocked the door and entered her apartment. Chase followed her inside and she shut the door. She pressed her head against the door, taking laboured breaths. She felt Chase's arms round her waist. She turned and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry you got pulled out of work because of me." She rested her head against his chest and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin when he ran his hand down her back.

"It was my decision so stop apologising. Come and sit down." He lead her towards the couch and he sat down, gently pulling her into his lap.

Rocky felt him undo the back of her dress and lower the left sleeve. Her shoulder had started to go down and she shuddered when he rubbed her shoulder. His hands were warm and she sighed. Her eyes felt sore from all the crying she had done. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep . Her body felt like it weighed ten tonnes.

* * *

The sound of talking roused Rocky from her sleep and she opened her eyes. Her SpongeBob blanket had been draped over her and she slowly sat up.

"She's awake." Ty walked over and sat on the armchair across from her. "Hey sleepy head." He was smiling now and Rocky was relieved to see him. She suddenly remembered she had fallen asleep on Chase's lap. Where was he?

"Chase is in the kitchen with Mom and Dad." At Ty's words, Rocky panicked. Her Dad could be strict about dating and she knew he'd be giving Chase a hard time. She got up too quickly, causing her head to spin and she practically crashed into the kitchen.

Marcie rushed forward and caught her daughter. Rocky blushed and then she noticed her Dad and Chase were talking animatedly. She had never seen her Dad quite so jokey. Dr Curtis noticed Rocky staring at him and he hurriedly stood. He had another conference and would be away again but when he had heard what happened he rushed home.

"Hey Tiny. I hear you've been taking on big, burly men." He checked her shoulder and laughed. Marcie levelled a glare at him.

"Curtis its not funny. I want that boy arrested. He can't just attack our daughter. I'm going to see Georgia tonight." Marcie ranted.

Curtis knew it was serious but Rocky seemed a little out of sorts so he wanted to see her smiling and laughing. Rocky did her dress back up and wandered over to Chase. He opened his arms and she hugged him. She suddenly remembered her Dad was there but he didn't seem to care.

"Have you met my Dad?" She asked and Chase raised a brow at her.

"Yeah I met him several hours ago. We were talking while you were asleep." He gripped her chin and she smiled.

"Does he know you're my boyfriend?" She mumbled the last part in case her Dad didn't know and would suddenly go mad.

"Yeah your Mom introduced me and he seemed fine with it," Chase laughed when she looked confused. "He asked a lot of questions and then we just started talking about sport and his job."

Rocky turned to stare at her Dad and he smiled. She seemed confused but Curtis put that down to the shock of what had happened with Kyle. Marcie went upstairs five minutes later to go and see Georgia. She doubted that CeCe had told her Mother.

Curtis made himself another cup of coffee and sat at the table. He watched his daugher talk to Chase. His little girl was growing up. He'd been slightly annoyed on arriving home to find his little Rocky asleep on some strangers lap, but Marcie had introduced them.

He would have gone mad had she not been there to abate his fears. He decided to question Chase and he discovered after a lot of serious questioning that he liked Chase. Rocky had made the right choice. Truthfully, he hadn't liked Logan all that much. The boy had seemed immature and thoughtless.

"What have you two got planned for the weekend?" He asked and Rocky glanced at her Dad. She still seemed confused by her Dad's calmness.

Rocky then averted her gaze to Chase and he was grinning at her. She had no idea what to say to that. She then looked at her Dad again.

"Hey Dad, are you all right?" She asked.

Curtis seemed confused but he knew he would need to have a little chat with her. Chase let her go and went into the front room to chat with Ty. Rocky sat opposite her Dad and frowned at him.

"You're not angry with me?" She mumbled. He laughed and shook his head.

"I was admitedly concerned to hear you'd been attacked by CeCe's thug of a boyfriend and even more concerned when I arrived home to find you asleep in the arms of a boy," His tone was serious and Rocky knew what was coming.

"Dad I'm sorry. I love Chase and he loves me." Her tone was pleading.

"I know you love eachother. He and your Mother explained everything to me." The yelling she expected had not come and she slumped in the chair.

"You like him?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Of course I like him. Chase is mature and intelligent, but more importantly he makes my little angel happy and that is most important." He smiled at her. Rocky got up and raced round the table wrapping her arms round his shoulders.

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." She felt him return the hug and he patted her back.

At that moment Ty and Chase walked back into the kitchen. Ty laughed when Rocky pulled away. Rocky quickly rushed over to Chase and hugged him. His arms wrapped round her waist. Ty was chatting to his Dad.

"So yeah I'm working this weekend unless of course I can have the weekend off?" He turned to Chase and waggled his eyebrows.

"Not gonna happen." Chase smirked when Ty pouted. Rocky laughed at her brother. Ty's phone rang and he answered it quickly. Rocky suspected it might be Tinka on the other end.

"And what might you two be up to?" Curtis asked again. Rocky shrugged and glanced at Chase. He was working tomorrow so she wouldn't get to see him.

"I covered Saturday so I can spend time with you this weekend if you want." Chase smiled at Rocky and she whooped excitedly.

"You didn't have to." She buried her face in his chest.

"I figured you deserved some company after the day you've had." He kissed the top of her head. Rocky peered at her Dad and he shrugged.

"Its all right with me. I'm out of town again this weekend." He stood and put the cup in the dishwasher. Rocky knew she would have to clear it with her Mom so she quickly left to go upstairs. She climbed the stairs and tried to ignore the mounting dread she felt.

She remembered feeling joy when she used to visit CeCe's apartment. Seeing her best friend was always so much fun. She rapped on the door and she heard movement inside. Flynn opened the door and he smiled when he saw her. He stood aside to let her in. He shut the door and she saw her Mom and Georgia sat on the sofa. She could tell CeCe's Mom had been crying.

Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. Flynn looked worried too. He pulled out his phone and proceeded to ring someone. Whoever he rang obviously didn't answer and it must have cut to voicemail. He sighed and left a message.

"CeCe it's Flynn. Please answer your phone or call me. Mom is really worried about you. You're not in trouble or anything but please come home. Everyone is so worried about you." He hung up and sighed.

Rocky looked at Georgia. The blonde woman stood and walked over to Rocky, embracing her. Rocky felt Georgia's shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Rocky, Marcie has told me everything. I'm so sorry. Tell me you're all right." She pulled back and Rocky felt her heart break. CeCe's Mom was so kind but yet here she was in tears.

Rocky smiled and nodded her head. She embraced Georgia again.

"I'm fine. He just scared me is all. I tried to talk to CeCe." She whispered and Georgia nodded.

Georgia pulled back and tried to strengthen her resolve once again. She looked at Flynn and smiled.

"Keep trying her, Honey." She said, though her voice was thick with emotion. Flynn nodded and tried his sister again. Again no answer so he left yet another voicemail. Marcie got up and went to make Georgia a cup of sweet tea.

Rocky sat on the couch and Georgia joined her, burying her head in her hands. Rocky rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"She went on a date with him then didn't come home or get touch. The school say she's been late everyday this week and she had bruises up her arms. I tried to talk to her but she got so defensive. I asked to meet this boy and she refused." Georgia broke down again.

Marcie put the tea in front of her and sat next to her friend. She too rubbed Georgia's shoulder.

"Anything could have happened to her. If that boy is able to hurt Rocky then I can't imagine what he's doing to my baby." Marcie nodded as well. She had been prepared to have a go at Georgia but seeing her friend like this made her feel terrible.

Flynn was still trying to get ahold of CeCe with not much luck. Georgia took a sip of her tea and sighed. She got up and looked out the window, hoping to see her daughter running down the street, running for home, but the streets were empty.

"How long has she been gone?" Rocky asked.

"Two, nearly three days." Flynn said, he pressed the phone to his ear and tried again.

"You need to involve the guys in your department." Marcie stood and pressed a hand to Georgia's shivering shoulder.

The blonde woman nodded and she shuffled to the phone. She rang her work place and started discussing it with one of her colleagues. She gave as much information as possible, but broke down several times. Marcie walked over to Rocky.

"Hey Mom can I spend the weekend with Chase?" She asked and Marcie nodded.

"That's cool with me, Tiny. I'm probably gonna be up here most of the weekend to keep Georgia company. Shantelle is covering the salons for me." Marcie hugged her daugher and Georgia hung up.

"Marcie I couldn't ask you to stay with me. Its so unfair on you," she sniffed and wiped her puffy eyes. Marcie frowned at her friend.

"I want to stay with you to support you and be here if and when she returns home," Marcie frowned when Georgia protested somemore. "I'll cook us some food and besides Flynn's a young lad. He's probably got plans and you shouldn't be alone."

Georgia smiled a sad smile and Flynn seemed relieved as well. He carried on ringing his sister.

"The police will be round in a few minutes to get some details and start a search." Georgia sat down and sipped some of her tea. "Your Mom tells me you have a boyfriend now, Rocky?"

Rocky nodded and smiled. She didn't want to say too much to Georgia. The poor woman had enough on her mind already. Rocky said her goodbyes to Georgia and Flynn. She gave her Mom a cuddle.

"When things are sorted I'd love to meet your boyfriend." Georgia smiled and Flynn nodded as well.

Rocky left the apartment. She walked back downstairs and opened the door to her apartment. Curtis was doing up his tie and grabbing his breifcase. He pulled her into a hug and said his goodbyes. He quickly went upstairs to say goodbye to his wife then he headed out to his car.

Ty was sat on the couch flicking through tv stations. He grinned at Rocky.

"I told Chase he could go in your room." Ty laughed when she threw a pillow at his head. She opened the door to her room. Chase was looking at the pictures stuck to her notice board.

So many photo's of herself and CeCe. She stood next to him and looked sadly at the photo's. The red haired girl in the photo's was definately CeCe. She was smiling and laughing and dancing in most of them. Rocky turned and smiled at Chase.

"Ty said it was Ok for me to come in here," he grinned. Rocky laughed, her brother was such a pain sometimes.

"Well this is my room. Its not much but its pretty awesome." She sat on her bed and laughed. Chase smirked and sat next to her. She met his eyes and he kissed her, softly at first then more forcefully.

He pulled back and he ran his hand down her side then back up, kneading her breast through the fabric of her dress. She moaned softly and he kissed her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She arched her back, pressing her breast further into his hand.

He slid his hand down again and he pulled away, letting his lips linger. She pouted and he let his hand trail lower, gripping her thigh. Rocky felt reality hit her hard. The stuff about responsibility that her Mom had mentioned was to do with sex.

It dawned on her how close she had come to having sex on several occasions. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps. The hand on her thigh traced delicate patterns through her tights. Chase looked quite serious and he must have noticed her apprehension.

"I think I should go to the doctors," she said at last. Chase nodded and kissed her forehead. He removed his hand from her thigh and the spot suddenly felt cold.

* * *

It was four thirty when they arrived at the hospital. Chicago hospital had a walk in clinic although Rocky had never used it. She was very nervous and she found herself resting her head on Chase's shoulder. The receptionist informed them they were to be seen in the next ten minutes.

Rocky nearly leapt out of her skin when a young nurse called her into a room. She stood but looked at Chase. She was terrified and wanted him there with her. The nurse smiled and walked over.

"You're both more than welcome to come if it makes you feel better." She said and Rocky smiled back. Chase stood and grasped Rocky's hand and they followed the young nurse down the hall and into a sterile consultation room. The nurse motioned for them to sit down and she sat in a chair opposite them.

"My name is Clara and I'm part of the family planning team here at the hospital. What do you need today?" She looked between them. Rocky let out a stuttering breath.

"I want to go on birth control," she shifted uncomfortably. Clara nodded and smiled.

"Do you know much about birth control or would you like me to go over the various forms for you?" She smiled. Rocky had learnt all she knew about contraception at school.

Some of the forms of female contraception were pretty gross or scary. Coils, needles and implants. Rings that went up there and Rocky felt a little sick.

"I know about the forms of contraception, but I would like to go on the pill." She watched Clara write down some details and nod again.

"That's fine. There are two types of pill. The combined oral contraceptive or the progestogen only pill also known as the mini pill." Rocky had no idea what the difference was and Clara could see the confusion on her face.

"The combined pill is taken all the time and you will have periods whilst taking it. The mini pill requires you to take a 7 day break and your period will come during that break, but you will still be protected during the break."

Rocky smiled and decided on the mini pill. Clara noted it down then looked between them.

"Have you considered any other forms of contraception such as female and male condoms?" She watched Rocky's face turn red and Chase laughed.

"I'll use condoms." He gripped Rocky's hand and smiled. Clara wrote it down and she then took Rocky's blood pressure. She gave Rocky a questionnaire to fill out regarding sexual health and whether or not she smoked.

Clara gave her the prescription and she led them to the pharmacy. The pills didn't cost too much and Rocky paid for them with the money she had left over in her purse. As they left the hospital Rocky stopped at the water dispenser. She filled the plastic cup and popped one of the small pills from the foil.

She stared at it then put in her mouth and took a swallow of the water until she had swallowed the pill. She slotted the packet in her bag and followed Chase out the sliding doors.

They drove back to Rocky's so she could grab some extra clothes. Ty had gone work already and the apartment was empty. Rocky grabbed her extra things and locked the door. She and Chase went upstairs and she rapped on CeCe's door.

This time her Mom was the one to answer. She smiled and let them in. Georgia was sat on the couch talking to two plain clothes police officers. One of the officers was a man with brown hair and the other was a young woman. They turned when Rocky and Chase entered.

"Are you Miss Rocky Blue?" Asked the male officer. Rocky gripped Chase's hand and she pressed herself against him but nodded.

"Don't be worried, Tiny. The police just want to gather some evidence as Kyle did attack you." Marcie smiled at her daughter. Rocky nodded.

"Did he say anything else? Anything about where he was going?" The male officer asked. Rocky thought for a moment. Kyle had insulted her and threatened her but had revealed nothing.

She shook her head and the male officer noted it down.

"We've been to Kyle Jones' address and there was no one home." The female officer sighed. Georgia nodded. She knew this boy wouldn't be so stupid as to go to his own house.

"We'll be checking all hotels and motels in a ten mile radius." The male officer spoke again. Both officers stood. "We'll be in touch with every update, Georgia. We'll find CeCe and press charges against this Kyle kid." The male officer patted Georgia's shoulder.

They saw themselves out. Marcie sat next to her friend and rubbed her shoulder.

"Mom I'll see you Sunday night." Rocky walked over and hugged Marcie. Georgia glanced at Chase and smiled despite the tears.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Georgia whispered in Rocky's ear. Rocky pulled back and nodded. Georgia stood and walked over, extending her hand.

"I'm Georgia. I'm CeCe and Flynn's Mom. I'm only sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." She wiped her eyes again.

Chase took her hand and smiled at her. Rocky stood next to him and he wrapped an arm round her shoulder. Georgia released his hand and stepped back. She sat back on the couch and sighed.

Rocky said goodbye and she and Chase walked back to his car. They got in and sat for a few minutes in silence. Rocky was in shock. The police being there put everything in perspective. Chase reached over and grasped Rocky's hand.

"Lets go for a meal." He entwined their fingers and Rocky smiled.

They went back the 50s style diner. Rocky had really enjoyed it and she wanted some normality. She checked her phone several times through the meal. She was expecting to see a missed call or text from CeCe but the screen was blank. She quickly typed out a message and sent it to her best friend, praying the other girl would get in touch.

Rocky felt her shoulder twinge several times and was reminded of the man who assaulted her. The same man that was with her best friend right now, hurting her and treating her like dirt. Once they had paid they went back to Chase's.

Rocky was in bathroom staring at the bruise on her shoulder. She left the bathroom and sat next to Chase. She again lowered the arm of her dress.

"I think I'm bruising." She laughed, despite the pain in her shoulder. Chase reached out and brushed his fingers against her shoulder. She saw the anger flash in his eyes again.

"Are you mad at me?" Rocky whispered and their eyes met.

"No not at you but I'm angry at Kyle. How could I not be angry at him? He attacked you and threatened you. I want to knock him out." His eyes flashed with malice and she flinched.

Chase noticed and his expression softened. His fingers traced her bruised shoulder and she winced. He leant in and pressed kisses down her neck. Rocky sighed and pressed herself closer to him. One of his hands reached up and caressed her breast through the material of her dress. She gasped and she felt his other hand slide down to land on her thigh.

He traced the skin through her tights and her heart hammered in her chest, but he moved his hand away. Relief flooded through her. Chase sat back against the couch and pulled her so she was sat on his lap, this time straddling him. Rocky felt herself blush, this position felt more forbidden. Her skirt had hiked up, revealing more of her thighs.

Chase latched his fingers onto her collar and pulled her forward so their lips met. He gripped her hips then lowered them to the delicate curve of her bottom. She gasped into his mouth and his hands trailed back up and undid the back of her dress. The straps slipped down her shoulders and Chase pulled back to press open mouthed kisses to her un-bruised shoulder.

The front of the dress sagged revealing her chest and he gripped one of her breasts, teasing it through the material of her bra. She moaned and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing delicate kisses to his neck. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, freeing her aching breasts.

The bra was pushed up and he grasped one of her breasts, flicking his thumb across a nipple, causing it to harden. Rocky was still resting her head on his shoulder and he could hear every moan and whimper that left her lips. She arched her back, pressing her chest further against him. The two of them ended up lying down on couch with Rocky's dress pulled down to her hips and her bra discarded.

Her head was thrown back as he tweaked her nipples. She pushed her breasts forward again and he leaned down, capturing a nipple between his teeth. Their hips were pressed together and she felt Chase grind against her. She cried out when he sucked on her nipple and used his hand to torment the other nipple.

Everything felt so good and she felt disappointed when he pulled back and took off his tee. She sat up and tentatively reached foward, running her fingers down his chest. She pinched one of his nipples, wondering if it was the same for men.

She heard his breathing hitch but that was about it. She frowned and then lowered her head and suckled on his nipple. She heard his gasp and she pulled back, hoping she hadn't hurt him. He leaned forward again and kissed her.

Chase gripped her thigh and bought her leg round his waist and he began to grind against her, delighting in her moans becoming louder and more frequent. Her bare chest was pressed against his and she seemed to be enjoying the way her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest. She was pressing herself against him and whimpering his name.

Their lips met and time seemed to stand still. Rocky pulled back to cry out again. She was going to cum again and she welcomed it this time, grinding herself down more forcefully and moaning again when Chase grasped one of her breasts. She arched into his hand and he replaced his hand with his tongue.

With one last grind she felt her body arch and saw the stars before her eyes. The feeling made her cry out. Her body relaxed but she could still feel her climax pulsing through her. Chase sat back and reached down to brush some stray hair from her face. She looked stunning and he felt his cock twitch. He needed to take care of himself and he undid his flies and the button at the top of his jeans.

Rocky had recovered and was sitting up. She blushed and shuffled back nervously as he lowered his boxers, revealing his aching erection. He fisted it and moved his hand up and down. Rocky crawled closer and reached out, running her thumb across the head. She was amazed at how smooth he was.

Chase sat back on the couch and gripped her small hand, wrapping it around the base. Rocky had seen pictures of the male anatomy in her sex education classes and had blushed when some of the other girls asked rude questions. She knew from the pictures of what was big and small. As she gripped her boyfriend's erection she knew he was pretty big.

She gulped and mimicked what his hand had been doing a few minutes ago. She moved her fist up and down. This time Chase groaned and she smiled. She had gotten a reaction and this pleased her. She pumped up and down with more speed and tightened her grip slightly. She watched his head fall back and he groaned again.

She smiled. She was making him feel this way and she leant forward, the tips of her breasts brushing his erection. Chase took a deep breath and he watched as she tentatively ran the tip of his cock against one of her nipples. Pleasure shot through him and he had to bite down to keep from moaning. For someone so inexperienced she seemed to know how to drive him mad.

She continued pumping her fist up and down and using her nipples to torment the head. Chase groaned again as he watched her. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning softly. He was going to cum and he wanted to warn her. He couldn't form any words and his hips bucked into her hand several times. He wanted to cum on her breasts and he allowed her to continue.

With one last movement of his hips he let go, shooting his seed on her chest and Rocky seemed shocked. Her doe eyes widened. She met his gaze to find that predatory look in his eyes. She blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know..." She was stopped when he pressed a finger to her lips and silenced her. She looked frightened now. Chase smirked and collected some of the ejaculate on his fingers. He pressed his fingers to her lips and she shook her head.

He tweaked her nipple and when she moaned he slid his fingers into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste and she looked at him.

"Suck it." He watched with satisfaction as she sucked on his fingers and flicked her tongue out to taste the cum.

He pulled his hand out her mouth and she still looked hazy. He kissed her forehead and did his jeans back up. He went and got her a wet flannel and a towel.

He cleaned her chest for her and dried her. He sat back on the sofa and she snuggled closer, pressing her head against his chest.

Rocky tilted her head to look at him and she smiled. Chase met her gaze and kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled.

A sudden noise made Rocky jump and she saw her phone was picked it up and answered without checking who it was. She nearly dropped the phone in shock when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rocky its me, CeCe." Her best friend's voice was muffled and she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Hey CeCe. You Ok?" Rocky glanced at Chase and he leant forward. Rocky put the phone on speaker and her friend's voice filled the room, shaky and ragged with fear or exhaustion.

"You still there?" CeCe's voice sounded worried.

"Of course I am. Everyones been worried sick. Please come home CeCe." She begged and she heard her friend take a laboured breath.

"I want to come home. Kyle has locked me in the room and I'm scared, Rocky." CeCe's voice cracked. She was crying down the phone. "Please tell the police I'm at a a motel on the outskirts of town. Tell Mom and Flynn. Its that dodgy place called The Two Swans."

She hung up and Rocky looked at Chase. He pulled on his tee and Rocky put her bra and top back on. She followed him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"She rang about ten minutes ago," Rocky had the phone pressed to her ear. They were driving down the highway towards The Two Swans motel. "He left her alone. I'm going to try and ring her when we get there."

As soon as Rocky had got off the phone earlier, she and Chase had left his apartment and headed straight to the motel. She had contacted Georgia and Flynn, they had left immediately as well. Marcie had still be at their apartment so she was coming along as well. Rocky said her goodbyes and hung up.

When they got to the motel it was very quiet and Rocky glanced around. She remembered what Kyle's car looked like and she was pleased when she saw it wasn't there. She hoped this meant CeCe would be here somewhere. She rang her best friend again and waited for a response. The phone rang twice and she felt massive relief when CeCe answered.

"Rocky?" Her voice was hoarse and scared.

"Yeah its me CeCe. We're at the motel. Which room are you in?" She could hear CeCe let out a sigh of relief.

"Room 21. I think there's a tree outside the window." She whispered into the reciever.

"Is he gone?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah he left about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet." She could hear the nerves in her friend's voice. Rocky got out the car and Chase rolled down the window.

"Wait here for me." Rocky smiled and she noticed the worry in his gaze. She wouldn't be long. She would get CeCe out and then take her to Chase's car. They would get away. Everything would be fine.

Rocky crossed the parking lot and walked down the terrace, reading off the room numbers. She soon found Room 21 and there was a tree growing next to the window. She rapped on the door and she heard movement inside.

The door slowly opened, revealing CeCe. She was alone and shaking. When she saw Rocky she reached up and hugged her. Her small shoulders shook with sobs. Rocky hugged her back and she entered the room to help CeCe pack all her stuff.

"We need to get your stuff and get out of here." Rocky grabbed CeCe's satchel bag and stuffed her night clothes in, feeling queasy when she found a top covered in blood.

She stared at her friend. CeCe's lip had been split and a small cut was just starting scab over. Rocky felt her heart break, but she knew there would be time for reunions later. They had to leave before Kyle got back.

Rocky unlocked the door and took CeCe's hand, guiding her from the room. CeCe whimpered and followed her best friend.

"Is Mom here?" She asked. Rocky was still walking and glanced back.

"She will be soon, And Flynn as well." She saw Chase's car across the way and relief flooded her. They were going to make it.

"I knew he wasn't here because his car had gone." Rocky reassured CeCe and she saw the look of horror on her friend's face. She stopped and faced her.

"He dumped his sports car and got a pick up truck," CeCe's eyes roved over the parking lot and her eyes locked on a pick up truck parked by the sign.

Rocky felt the blood drain from her face. Kyle was here and had been all along. He had been waiting for her to get CeCe and her fears were confirmed when she saw him step out from behind the truck.

His eyes were wild and Rocky grabbed CeCe and stood in front of her to protect her. Kyle stalked towards them.

"You dumb bitch. Why the fuck didn't you listen?" His voice was no longer calm but that of a madman. He started running and when he got to them he went to grab Rocky but CeCe stepped in front of her.

"Leave my best friend alone." She managed to shout but he struck her across the face and Rocky watched in horror as her friend fell.

Kyle reached out and she closed her eyes expecting the worse. She was surprised when the worst didn't happen. She opened her eyes to find Kyle's blow had been blocked by Chase.

Rocky took the opportunity to run over to CeCe. Luckily CeCe seemed fine just stunned and she sat up and hugged Rocky. Fear lanced through Rocky. What if Kyle hurt Chase?

"You fucking son of a bitch." Kyle's voice was angry as he glared at Chase. Rocky saw her boyfriend's eyes harden. She had never seen him get propperly angry.

Kyle lunged again and Chase stepped out the way. Kyle was becoming more enraged then ever.

"What's the matter? Not gonna fight me? Too scared, right?" Kyle's tone was mocking but he wasn't laughing long.

Chase moved quickly and before Kyle could respond, Chase had punched him square in the jaw. Kyle tumbled like a house of cards and landed with a thud on the ground.

Rocky took a laboured breath and CeCe got up. Rocky stood as well and rushed over to Chase. She wrapped her arms round him. His arms wrapped round her waist. CeCe watched them and cleared her throat. Rocky glanced at her.

"Well its just I've not met your boyfriend," She smiled at last. "And I wanted to thank you both for saving me."

The sound of people shouting caused CeCe to look back. Georgia, Marcie and Flynn were running across the car park. CeCe's eyes widened and she started to run towards her Mom. Georgia opened her arms and caught her daughter just before she fell.

The first drops of rain began to fall and the blare of sirens filled the air. A police car and an ambulance arrived. The two plain clothes officers from before got out and walked over to Kyle.

Rocky buried her face in Chase's chest when Kyle sat up. He looked angry still, but he didn't have time to react as the officers picked him up and dragged him to the back of the car. They cuffed him and read him his rights. He was bundled into the back of the car and the officers took him away. The paramedics took CeCe and started to check her over in the back of the ambulance.

CeCe had concussion from the slap earlier and her lip wound had reopened. She also had two fractured ribs. Georgia and Flynn got in the ambulance with her and they were taken to the hospital. Marcie had been stood on the sidelines for a bit but she was so relieved Rocky and Chase were safe. She rushed over and pulled Rocky into a hug.

"He didn't hurt you? Did he?" She gripped Rocky's face.

"No Mom. Chase saved me." Rocky blushed. Marcie's eyes widened and she turned round. Chase wasn't prepared when she pulled him into a tight hug.

The three of them drove to the hospital. CeCe had been taken straight through and her lip hadn't needed stitches. She had had x-rays and her ribs would heal themselves but it would take between 4 to 6 weeks. As for the concussion, CeCe had fallen asleep in the ambulance but needed to be woken every quarter of an hour.

Georgia and Flynn seemed relieved with the news and Flynn had contacted their Dad to let him know. They all sat in the waiting room and Rocky quicky went to take her pill. She feigned thirst and offered to get drinks. She took her pill once near the water dispensor and then doubled back and went to the cafe.

She ordered 3 teas and 2 coffees. The doctors didn't know when CeCe would awaken properly so it was a matter of waiting. The lady at the cafe gave Rocky a tray for her drinks and she grabbed some sugar satchets on her way back to the waiting room

The two plain clothes officers were back. They looked up when she entered.

"Hope one of them is for me." Laughed the male officer. His partner elbowed him.

"I can grab you one if you'd like." Marcie stood and motioned for Rocky to sit down.

"Oh yes please. We have a bit to discuss." He smiled. Marcie quickly went back to the cafe and she returned with a cup of tea for the officers.

Kyle had confessed to everything but he did so with very little emotion. He was like a psychopath, cold and unfeeling. He had started abusing CeCe quite early on, telling her where to go and what to wear. She had liked him so she went along with it. He knew he was in control so he started emotionally abusing her then he began to hit her.

At first he claimed to regret it and would be apologetic but then he just stopped caring. He forced her to run away from home and threatened her. She went along with it, convinced that he loved her. He had totalled his sports car and stole a pick up truck to remain hidden after assaulting Rocky.

Georgia had started crying quite early on. She couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. Marcie was shaking her head and Flynn had gone pale. Rocky kept her hands entwined with Chase's. She was shocked by the extent of Kyle's abuse. He had orchestrated it in such a short space of time.

A few hours later Ty arrived. He was accompanied by Tinka and Deuce. Dina had been at a family get together so couldn't make it but she had given Deuce a card and some flowers. He gave the gifts to Georgia and she seemed so thrilled so many people had come. The nurses continued their checks on CeCe and she was doing really well.

Ty had gotten her a teddy bear as a gift from himself and Tinka. Time seemed to pass at a steady pace. Georgia had decided to press charges against Kyle and the officers left to proceed with the prosecution. After they left, Marcie and Georgia chatted and had several more cups of tea.

Tinka and Ty sat and talked. Deuce and Flynn had gone to get some food from the cafe. Rocky sat with her head nestled on Chase's chest, his arms were wrapped securely around her. Despite the awful situation everyone was feeling optimistic. Rocky opened her eyes breifly when she heard the sound of Chase's phone going off. He dug into his pocket and answered it.

She pulled back and he started talking in Ukrainian. Rocky watched in fascination. When she heard the word Mom in amongst the foreign language she smiled. She remembered the dark haired woman from the photo's on Chase's wall. Marcie sat next to Rocky.

"Everything all right?" She asked and Rocky shrugged.

"Its his Mom I think." Rocky smiled. Marcie laughed. Tinka was paying attention as well.

Ty looked at her and motioned for her to translate. She gave him a cheeky grin and continued listening.

"I learnt a bit of Ukrainian from my Uncle," she nodded and carried on listening. "I think Chase's parents wanted to know where he was."

Rocky recalled him saying they would visit from time to time. She could hear the tone in his voice become exasperated and he sighed. He said a few more things and then hung up. Rocky shuffled closer again and met his eyes.

"Mom and Dad came to visit and wanted to know where I was. They freaked out when I said I was at the hospital. They're on their way so I better go wait for them." He sounded annoyed.

When he got up and started to leave, Rocky grabbed his hand and went with him. This was her chance to meet his parents. They stood outside near accident and emergency. A car round the corner and it parked just down the street and Rocky immediately recognised the dark haired woman. She was older now but just as beautiful, behind her was the large dark haired man from the photo's.

Chase was nearly toppled over when his Mom hugged him. She was smaller than him but for a little woman she had a lot of power. Rocky stepped back, not wanting to ruin the family moment. Chase's Dad hung back and he seemed slightly annoyed. Chase met his Dad's eyes with indifference. He suddenly remembered that Rocky was stood behind him and he turned, reaching out to her.

Chase's Mother glanced round her son. He was holding out his hand to a pretty girl and she watched as Rocky took his hand and stepped forward.

"Rocky this is my Mom, Sofiya and my Dad, Oleksandr." He put a reassuring arm round Rocky's shoulders when he felt her tense up. "Mom, Dad this is Rocky."

Sofiya was shocked but she recovered quickly and her face broke into a massive smile. she leapt forward pulling Rocky into her arms.

"Hello, my little sweetie." Sofiya's accent was far more distinctive and she turned to Oleksandr. Rocky watched as Chase's Dad stalked over and stood in front of her. He regarded her with an intense glare.

He said nothing but smiled and Rocky felt relief flood through her. He turned to his son and smiled at him.

"We will need to invite you round for dinner with Rocky. Your Grandparents will want to meet her. Go back to your poorly friend. We will talk more next week." Oleksandr's voice was a deep rumble. Rocky got the feeling it was difficult to get Chase's Dad to smile.

He gripped Sofiya's hand and spoke to her in Ukrainian. She smiled and turned to Rocky again. Her eyes sparkled.

"You will come and see us Rocky and have dinner with the whole family." She gripped Rocky's hands and she glanced at Chase when he spoke to her again and nodded.

Sofiya gave Rocky one last hug and then gave her son a hug too. Oleksandr walked over and smiled at Rocky again. He glanced at his son and patted his shoulder, still smiling as he walked back to the car. They got in and drove away. Sofiya waved at them as they went.

Rocky watched them go. She looked up at Chase. He gripped her hand and led her back into the hospital.

"So did they like me?" She asked as they walked along the hallway.

"Yeah they loved you. I've never seen Dad look that happy." He laughed.

They were met by Flynn in the corridor. He was smiling and he ran over.

"She's awake." His voice was shaking with joy.

Rocky and Chase followed Flynn and he led them into CeCe's room. She was sat up in bed, propped up by pillows, a canula was on her right hand. She looked happy and her lip had near enough healed. Everyone was sat round her. Georgia was perched on the bed, gripping her hand.

Ty and Tinka were stood by the door, cuddled together. Flynn went and sat with Deuce by the window. Marcie was sat in the chair in the corner. CeCe smiled when Rocky walked in.

Rocky rushed over and embraced her best friend. CeCe pulled back, tears were in her eyes.

"Thank you Rocky for coming to save me," she glanced at Chase and he walked over. CeCe smiled through the tears. "Thank you for protecting Rocky. I wished I could have."

CeCe winced and pulled back, her ribs were still so tender. The painkillers were just about starting to kick in.

The night was starting to draw in and everyone seemed to be getting tired. Georgia and Flynn had decided to stay at the hospital to keep CeCe company. Deuce went home first, giving CeCe a massive hug before he departed.

Marcie hadn't wanted to go so she too decided to stay. Ty and Tinka went home, both giving CeCe a cuddle. Rocky walked over to the bedside and gave her best friend a hug.

"I should probably stay too." She smiled. CeCe pulled back and smiled, shaking her head.

"Rocky you are the most amazing best friend but I think you should go with Chase," she laughed.

Rocky gave her one last hug. CeCe smiled at Chase and he walked over, giving her a hug. CeCe took the opportunity to offer some of her sage advice in his ear.

"Look after her. She deserves to be happy." CeCe pulls away and smiles.

Rocky and Chase leave the hospital and head towards the car. Rocky didn't think she was that tired but she fell asleep on the way back to Chase's apartment. She felt someone tapping her shoulder and she opened her eyes to find Chase grinning at her.

She smiled sleepily. He got out the car and opened the passenger side door, holding out his hand. She unbuckled her belt and put her hand in his, slowly standing herself up. Chase shut the door and helped her walk up the stairs.

Rocky was so relieved to be somewhere familiar. She went to the bedroom and put on her PJs. Chase was sat on the couch and he held out his arm for her. She took his hand and sat next to him, allowing him to wrap his arm round her waist. That was the last thing Rocky remembered. She fell asleep soon after.

When she woke again she was in bed and it was still dark out. She had fallen asleep on the couch about 11.30pm last night and she glanced the the clock. It was about 6.30am and she smiled to herself. She wanted to lay in as it was Saturday. She wanted Friday to be forgottenafter everything that happened.

She glanced at the other side of the bed and was relieved to see Chase asleep next to her. She smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his and then pulling back. He smiled and she curled up next to him. She fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The smell of food roused Rocky from her sleep and she sat up. Chase was gone. She slipped out of bed and opened the bedroom door, glancing into the lounge. The smell was more prominent now. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10.30am and she heard her tummy grumble. She followed her nose to the kitchen.

Chase was standing at the oven, holding a frying pan. The smell of pancakes made her mouth water. She stood watching him for a few minutes and smiled. She strolled over and rested her head against his back.

"I was coming to wake you up and give you breakfast." He was flipping a pancake over. Rocky giggled.

"Well I got lonely." She let him go and sat at the table. She felt incredibly lucky in those moments.

He plated everything up and put it in front of her. Pancakes and blueberry syrup were one of her favourite things. Rocky started eating and she felt somewhat daft. She'd managed to get most of the syrup round her face.

Chase finished eating and laughed at her. She pouted and wiped her face. She sighed and stood up to get dressed. She wanted to do something today but she wasn't sure what.

She went to the bathroom and tried to comb out the knots in her hair. She then brushed her teeth. She went back to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Chase was digging through one of his drawers, pulling out a fresh t-shirt. She watched him take the old one off and her tummy did a flip.

He turned round at that moment and she blushed.

"I wasn't spying on you or anything." She waved her hands frantically. He smirked and walked towards her.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Rocky kissed back and sighed when his tongue ghosted over her lower lip. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands gripped her hips. They pulled apart and looked into eachothers eyes.

"I want you." His voice was husky and Rocky blushed. Her heart was in her throat.

"Then have me." She smiled and followed him towards the bed.

He sat back against the head board and pulled Rocky so she was straddling him. Their lips crashed together and their tongues met.

They pulled apart and Chase kissed down her jawline and pressed kisses to her neck, earning more sighs. He reached up and began undoing her buttons on her Pyjama top. Her small hands were tracing patterns on his chest.

He pushed her so she would lay down and he positioned himself between her legs. The material of her top opened revealing her breasts. Chase cupped one and flicked his thumb across the nipple. She moaned and tried to rock her hips against him. He stopped her and she blushed.

She arched her back into his hand, pressing her breasts further against him. He toyed with her nipples and took one between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. She moaned and threw her head back. He kissed up from her breasts and up her neck, lapping on her earlobe. His lips met hers again and he trailed his hand down the curve of her hip then back up, flicking one of her nipples again.

Her moan was absorbed into their kiss. Chase pulled back and trailed his hands down again. He stopped at the band of her pyjama bottoms. He sat back and she lifted her hips, letting him take them off. Rocky took a deep shuddering breath. She was still in her underwear but she had never felt so exposed.

Chase stood and she felt disappointed but she blushed when she watched him undo his jeans and take them off. His legs were long and covered in black hair. She closed her eyes and felt him get back on top of her. His hand caressed her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Their lips met again and for a moment they enjoyed the sensation of their lips pressed together.

Rocky blushed when she felt Chase's hand on her covered sex. She took a deep breath and met his eyes again. He touched her through her underwear at first, stroking her and making her moan. He couldn't believe how wet she was already and she was getting wetter still. Her body was so senstive and he wanted to take her then and there but he knew it was her first time.

She rocked her hips into his hand, crying out at the sensations. She reached to try and touch him but he moved away and she met his eyes. He leant his forehead against hers.

"Its going to hurt, Sugar. It always does the first time." He kissed her again and she smiled. "I want to make sure you're ready."

Rocky swallowed the lump in her throat. She was ready and she nodded. He brushed some of her hair from her eyes. Rocky felt cold when he sat back and linked his fingers into the band of her underwear, slowly lowering them down her legs. He then removed his boxers and the reality of the situation dawned on her.

Chase leaned down and kissed her again, running his hand down her tummy and through her the patch of pubic hair. His fingers slid further down and he carefully inserted a single digit inside her. He heard her gasp into his mouth and he pulled back.

He needed to be gentle. He started thrusting his finger in and out of her, making her moan loudly. He pressed his thumb against the small nub at the top of her entrance, flicking it delicately. Rocky arched her back and cried out. What was he doing to her?

She felt him insert a second finger and he continued thrusting them in and out, taking his time. Chase nearly laughed when she grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to speed up. She was impatient and he sighed.

He removed his hand and she groaned. Rocky barely registered the sound of a foil packet open and when she opened her eyes he was on top of her again, this time he was positioned at her entrance. She blushed and met his eyes. She smiled, nodding as she did so.

Chase smiled and pressed himself against her entrance. He was met with slight resistance and he kissed her forehead.

"Try not to tense up." He whispered. Rocky took a deep breath and tried to relax. She felt the tip go in then the rest of his manhood. She felt the pain when he broke through her barrier and she let out a sob.

Rocky gripped his shoulders and met his eyes. He was fully inside her and he started to gently rock his hips and she gasped.

Chase was surprised when she began to rock her hips against his. She was still in pain but it seemed to be subsiding. Rocky let out a sigh when he started thrusting in and out of her core. The pain was still there but not quite as fierce. She felt comfortable enough to start moving her hips so she met him thrust for thrust.

Their eyes met and she smiled when he gripped her leg, bringing it up to rest on his hip. Rocky moaned softly and arched into him, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Please don't ever stop." She whimpered again and he smirked.

"I don't intend to stop." He kissed up her neck and nipped her neck.

That feeling was starting to build up and Rocky felt her tummy coil in anticipation. She met his eyes again. He was still being quite gentle with her but she felt fine now.

"Harder...Faster." She gasped and he smirked, giving her what she wanted.

Rocky cried out and met him at every thrust. His lips crushed hers in a searing kiss. He pulled back, letting out a groan as well. She was so tight and wet. He felt her start to tense as she reached orgasm. He reached up and pinched one of her nipples, making her cry out.

"Cum for me." His voice in her ear sent her over the edge and she came. Rocky saw stars and her back arched, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible.

When he felt her clench around him, Chase knew he was close as well. He thrust into her a few more times and came as well. They collapsed against one another, breathing deeply. Rocky lay under him in absoulute shock and her eyes started to water.

Chase heard her sob and he pulled back, meeting her eyes. She blushed and wiped her eyes. He wiped away some of the stray tears.

"Sorry. Its just it was amazing." She choked out and he laughed.

He rolled off her and lay next to her, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. Rocky laughed and rolled onto her side to face him. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal and more tears leaked from her eyes.

"I love you," she hiccuped. Chase gripped her hip and pulled her closer, burying his face in her soft hair.

"I love you too." He wasn't sure she heard him but she must have done because she buried her face in his chest.

Rocky had stopped crying but her face was still damp. They lay for a few minutes and then moved to lay under the covers. They stayed in eachothers arms, enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed together. Rocky felt her eyes getting heavy and she started to fall asleep.

* * *

The sound of her phone woke Rocky and she sat up suddenly. She felt cold and she looked down and blushed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Her frantic movements woke Chase and he sat up, pressing a kiss to her lips. He handed her the mobile and she answered without looking at who it was.

"Rocky its CeCe. I'm at home. I want to see you and Chase." CeCe's excited voice met Rocky's ear and nearly deafened her.

"Ok, ok we'll come and see you." She laughed. Rocky heard CeCe whoop with joy.

Rocky hung up and looked at Chase. He wrapped his arm round her waist. She still had the blanket up to her chin and blushed when he tried to remove it. He smirked and grabbed her, tickling her. She laughed loudly and she tried to tickle him back.

"Are you ticklish?" She giggled.

"No but you're welcome to try." He pressed her hand to his chest and she blushed, feeling his heart beating just under her hand.

"Please don't start crying again." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out.

"I was just happy is all." She leaned in and took a deep breath, pressing her lips to his for the first initiating contact between them.

Chase felt her falter though and hesitate. He deepened the kiss, but she pulled back giggling.

"Tease," he growled, tackling her until she was underneath him.

Rocky let out a shreiking laugh. He pinned her hands above her head and crushed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into mouth when she sighed.

She pulled back, still giggling. She struggled against him and blushed.

"CeCe wants to see us." She laughed when he pulled a face.

"After round two." He nipped her neck and she laughed again.

"No we should go now. She thinks we're on our way." Rocky smiled.

"Then she'll have to be disappointed when we're a bit late." His eyes were scorching.

Rocky blushed and she didn't know how much fight she had in her. She wanted to stay for a bit longer with him, just the two of them.

Chase gripped her wrists with one hand and lowered his other hand to her core and was pleased to find her soaking wet again. He slipped his two fingers inside her and she moaned.

"Chase please don't. We- ah." Her protests were cut off by another moan. He removed his hand and she whimpered.

"Why don't you just admit you want me to fuck you," He growled in her ear. She cried out when he nipped her neck and continued to lightly caress her heated core.

Her back arched and she pressed her breasts against his chest and he smirked. He lowered his head, taking one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and chuckled when she pressed herself closer.

He let go of her breast with a pop and met her eyes. She was pouting and he could see she wasn't giving in.

"We could do this later." She mumbled.

"Mmm, we could but you want to do it now." He smirked when she huffed and shook her head.

Chase let go of her wrists and waited for her to move, when she stayed put he leaned down and took her other nipple in his mouth and she cried out. He didn't pay too much attention to her breasts and instead kissed down her stomach. She shivered and blushed when he opened her legs a bit wider.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sit up, only to have him push her back.

"Trust me. You'll love it, Sugar." His voice made her insides clench.

Rocky tilted her head and watched him kiss down her stomach again. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt his tongue at her core. She fisted the sheets, moaning as he flicked the nub at her entrance with his tongue. He then started lapping at her entrance and thrusting his tongue in and out of her core.

"Oh my god," Those were the only words she could think of as he tortured her sensitive core. She moaned and her hips bucked up, trying to get him to do more. She felt him smirk and he held her hips down.

Chase stopped and licked his lips, going to lay back beside her. Rocky was breathing deeply and she blushed.

"Can I pleasure you?" She whispered and he chuckled.

"Yeah if you want to. Don't feel pressured into it." He kissed her forehead and she pouted. She pushed his shoulder until he was on his back and she gripped the base of his erection, pumping her fist up and down. Chase groaned and he watched her lean forward.

Rocky blushed and stuck her tongue out, tasting the tip. She swirled her tongue round the head. She heard him groan. she took a deep breath and took him in her mouth. It didn't taste bad and she started to move her head up and down, sucking gently as she did so. She felt his hand brush her hair from her eyes.

She met his eyes and blushed. His hips rose and she mimicked him and pressed her hands to his hips. He groaned and swore under his breath.

Rocky giggled and pulled back. She lay next to him again and Chase leaned forward, kissing her and rolling her onto her back. He sat up and reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a condom. Rocky watched him put it on and he lay back down.

He held her hands above her head and thrust into her roughly. It took Rocky's breath away. She bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She moaned loudly and he took the chance to kiss her roughly.

He smirked and started going slower, making Rocky groan. Was he trying to drive her mad?

"No don't stop." She panted. Chase grinned and thrust into her with force and then pulled back. She wanted to punch him.

"I want to hear you say that you love it when I fuck you hard and fast." His tone made her insides clench. She blushed, feeling her face heat up.

"I love it when we do that stuff," she giggled and he smirked. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He sighed and thrust into her forcefully.

Chase sped up again, thrusting in and out hard and Rocky cried out. He buried his head into her shoulder, groaning when she clenched around him. She was so close and he felt her clench several more times before letting go with a loud moan. He groaned and came just after her.

They lay there for a few minutes, breathing deeply. He let go of her wrists and she lowered her arms. He heard her giggle and he laughed too. He pulled back and sat up. She sat up too and smiled shyly.

They both got up and got dressed and went to CeCe's. Rocky was excited to see her best friend again. When they got to CeCe's, the red head was sat on her couch watching cartoons. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey you two. I called you ages ago. I thought you were coming round sooner." She smirked when Rocky blushed.

"We got held up is all." Rocky fumbled and glared at Chase. He smirked and looked away. They both went and sat on the couch with CeCe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

CeCe felt a lot better and she was glad to be home. The hospital had decided she was better after a night there and had prepared to send her home early Saturday morning.

"Mom was all like, 'is she gonna be all right at home?" CeCe laughed and sipped her Pepsi. "To be honest I just wanted to come home."

Georgia had just come out of the bathroom, her hair was wrapped in towel and she smirked at her daughter.

"A Mother is allowed to be worried for her baby." She said, vehemently. CeCe groaned at the use of 'baby.'

Rocky laughed at her best friend. CeCe was steadily returning to normal. Georgia sat in the armchair and smiled. The police would be coming round again today. They still had Kyle in custody and he was being charged with abduction, assault and theft. CeCe groaned again as her Mom recounted everything to Rocky and Chase.

"Look I'm sorry I messed up." CeCe sighed and Rocky took her hand.

"You didn't mess up at all. He was a jerk. End of." Rocky smiled. CeCe laughed and took another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around during the beginning your relationship." She motioned to Rocky and Chase. "I wanted to hang out with you and give you advice about love." Rocky nodded in understanding and elbowed Chase when he laughed.

Georgia rolled her eyes, "I don't think you're in any position to be handing out advice on love."

CeCe giggled and kept ahold of Rocky's hand. She smiled but Rocky knew it would probably take a long time for her to feel comfortable with guys again. At the moment Flynn walked through the front door. He was clutching a paper bag and had Dina and Deuce with him.

Dina rushed over and embraced CeCe. She pulled back and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you yesterday." Her thick, Brooklyn accent was muffled by tears. CeCe waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"Don't worry Dina. I know you love me." Dina smiled and nodded. The two girls laughed loudly.

Dina turned to Rocky and hugged her, she pulled back and smiled at Chase. She gave him a hug too, nearly crushing him. She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm Dina. Me and Deuce are together." She motioned to her boyfriend. Deuce was having a mock argument with Flynn.

The next person to arrive was Marcie, with Ty and Tinka. The atmosphere felt different and Rocky enjoyed the feeling of warmth. Everyone here was so important to her.

Her best friend CeCe was chatting to Dina and both girls were laughing. Marcie and Georgia were in the kitchen making drinks for everyone. Deuce was still having his mock argument with Flynn. Ty, Chase and Tinka were laughing and joking. Rocky wanted it to always be like this. She gave CeCe a hug and went over to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms round her.

"We should spend Christmas together." Ty grinned and Rocky smiled.

**Christmas Eve 2013**

"Happy Christmas, Rocky." CeCe held up a mistletoe and Rocky laughed, pushing her best friend away.

Ty appeared at the the lounge door. He reached into his pocket, ringing his girlfriend. Tinka's family celebrated Christmas on Christmas Eve so she was on her way round after being with her family all day. Gunther and his girlfriend had come home for the holiday.

Georgia took the mistletoe from CeCe and hung it near the window. CeCe protested but giggled.

"So Rocky how's Uni going?" CeCe took her best friend's hand.

Rocky had decided to stay in Chicago and go to the local university. She had made the choice to become a social worker and was taking a PH.D in Social Care.

"Its pretty awesome." Rocky took a sip from her Mocktail. Marcie had made it earlier in the day and Rocky couldn't stop drinking them. Rocky's Dad had come home as well and was helping set up a buffet. He was dressed in a Christmas jumper.

The doorbell went and Tinka walked in. She was carrying a large bag of gifts and she put the bag by the tree in the corner.

"Just call me Mrs Claus." She giggled and gave Ty a hug, pecking him on the lips.

CeCe went over and shook one of her gifts and was reprimanded by Georgia. Flynn sat next to her and did the same.

"Its not too late to get coal," Curtis informed them and they had the decency to look worried. Rocky's dad pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Where's Chase then?" He sat next to Rocky.

"He's just been to see his Mom and Dad and he'll be here soon." She smiled. They had been together nearly ten months and it had been the most amazing time. Rocky never wanted it to end.

"And how are his parents?" Curtis asked. He had met Chase's parents and Grandparents several times. They were a lovely family and he felt an empathy towards Chase's Dad.

Oleksandr wasn't such a bad man. He worried about his son and struggled to say how he felt. He hid his emotions well but he deeply loved his family. Curtis remembered being worried about his children at one point. He had wanted Rocky and Ty to be doctors but he realised now that they could be anything they wanted to be. He patted Rocky's shoulder and smiled.

"Where are your other friends, Dina and Deuce?" He asked.

"They're spending Christmas with both sets of parents. Their day is split in half tomorrow." She laughed when he pulled a face.

The apartment door opened and Chase walked in. Rocky quickly got up and rushed over, giving him a hug and he leaned down, kissing her. He pulled back and grinned.

"I need to speak with your Dad." He watched her pout. She smiled and nodded, leaving the two men to chat. She went in the kitchen and was instantly pulled in by Marcie.

"Come and help Georgia and I." She grinned and Rocky felt uneasy. She ended up helping her Mom to get the defrosted items ready.

Curtis reappeared in the kitchen and tapped Rocky's shoulder.

"You can leave the kitchen now." He smiled and watched her go. She heard them giggle behind her and rolled her eyes. Chase grabbed her hand and led her out the apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He ignored her and she huffed. They climbed the stairs and kept going till they reached the top and he opened a door right up the top. Rocky stepped out and saw they were on the roof of the apartment block.

The view was breathtaking. She could see all of Chicago and the twinkling of Christmas lights below. Snow was coating the streets and it was still snowing. She turned to him and he shrugged.

He stood next to her, wrapping an arm round her shoulder. She smiled and turned her body to cuddle him.

"What did you speak to my Dad about?" She asked and he smirked.

He gripped her hand and led her over to a part of the roof where the snow was yet to touch. He kept ahold of her hand and she blushed when he got down on one knee.

"You must of known it was coming." He grinned when she shook her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, letting go of her hand to open it.

There was a small ring inside with a little diamond on the top. Rocky's eyes watered and she took his hand again.

"Rocky, will you marry me?" She heard his voice waver and he seemed uncertain for a moment.

"Yes I will." She choked out and he stood, slipping the ring on her wedding finger. She looked at the ring and more tears spilled out.

He gripped her hips and kissed her. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled back, pressing her forehead against his. She giggled and suddenly she heard a noise.

She looked round to see her Mom, Dad, Georgia, CeCe, Flynn, Ty and Tinka. Marcie was holding up the camcorder and smiling.

CeCe cheered and Tinka laughed loudly. Rocky rushed over to her Mom and hugged her. Marcie stepped back and wiped her eyes. She then walked over to Chase and pulled him into a hug.

Rocky looked at her Dad and he smiled. He opened his arms and she hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." Rocky smiled.

"All a Dad wants is for his daughter to be happy and I know you and Chase are happy." He nearly started crying but held it together.

"Yo, Dad are you crying?" Ty asked.

"No I just have snow in my eye." He laughed.

They all left the roof and went to celebrate Christmas together. It was the best Christmas for Rocky. She took a photo of her ring and smiled. She put her phone on the table and rushed over to her fiance. That word made her smile and she draped her arms across his shoulders. Chase wrapped his arms round her and she looked up, noticing the mistletoe.

They kissed under the mistletoe with the view of Chicago behind them and their friends and family around them.

If fairytales did exist then this story would end like one. Some times may not have been happy as life has ups and downs but when you love someone it doesn't matter what life throws at you. Life can be awful but as long as you have someone that loves you then you will never walk alone.

**The End**

**Thank you to all my readers and I am eternally grateful for reviews. A massive thanks to JWOW13 for her continued reviews. See you all soon xxx**


End file.
